Medical Wonders
by Jennis524
Summary: FINISHED! Cordano fic. Robert and Elizabeth find themselves in a certain predicament.
1. An encounter

Title: Medical Wonders

Author: Jen Zoromski AKA Jennis524

Spoilers: Through the end of season 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to NBC and the producers of "ER".

Summary: Cordano fic. Robert and Elizabeth find themselves in a certain predicament. 

Author's Note: I started writing this at the end of April before Romano lost his arm so we are going to say that didn't happen. Also, the timeline for this story starts in February. Oh…plus this is my first "ER" fic - I usually write "X-Files" fics, but I thought that the Romano/Corday relationship was very interesting and I wanted to put them both in a more domestic environment.

Enjoy! Please R&R, Thanks!

******

__

County General 

February 8, 2003

"Dr. Romano, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your outlook isn't good," his physical therapist tells him sympathetically.

At first there isn't a reaction from Robert Romano.

"Robert?"

He angrily slams his fist on the desk.

"Don't tell me that, Stu, this is my life you're messing with. Do not tell me that my outlook isn't good. I'm a doctor, I know what goes on and I need some sort of reassurance, not the truth," Dr. Romano pleads, unlike what he's normally accustomed to.

"Robert." 

"I don't need this. Take me off the damn list. I'll do my own physical therapy." 

"Dr. Romano, you're being irrational." 

"And you're annoying me. Leave me the hell alone," Robert says as he storms out of the physical therapy office.

Minutes later he sits in his office chair, head down on his desk, trying to swallow back tears.

A knock comes from the door.

"Go the hell away!" Robert yells at the door.

"Robert are you all right?" Elizabeth Corday asks opening the door and peering in.

"Do you have a hearing problem, Lizzie? I told you to leave me the hell alone." 

Elizabeth shuts the door behind her completely ignoring Robert.

"I don't need your pity or your sympathy or whatever you came here to give me," Romano nearly screams at her.

"Robert, I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself." 

"I'm sure you were hoping," Robert says sarcastically.

"Right now you need someone to confide in, to be your friend." 

"And you just come whisking in here to play hero. Thanks, but no thanks, Lizzie. Believe me you are better off without worrying about me - its too complicated." 

"Fine," Elizabeth replies heading towards the door.

Robert watcher her as she opens the door and heads out into the hall. The voice inside his head is screaming for him to run after her, to stop her because she's right - he does need someone.

"Lizzie, wait!" Robert calls out to the disappearing figure with bouncing auburn curls. 

She turns around, glaring at him.

"What is it Robert?" Dr. Romano swallows back his pride - something that never happens.

"I'm--" he stops.

"Sorry? It's not that hard to say." 

She walks back to him placing her hand on his shoulder - reassuringly. Robert moves his hand to her face. Much to his surprise she doesn't pull away like she did in the lounge four months ago. He leans in slowly, against his better judgment, and covers her lips with his. At first Elizabeth doesn't respond, but then she deepens the kiss.

Footsteps echo in the hallway make them jump apart and a nurse appears a second later - walking by them both without so much as a glance.

Elizabeth smiles at him and then nervously pushes a stray lock of hair out of her face. 

"Oh crap!" she exclaims

"What?" Robert asks as his face falls, anticipating the normal brush off from her. Deep down her chides himself for opening himself up to her, becoming vulnerable.

"Ella's sitter has a plane to catch. I need to get home," she pauses, becoming softer, "I mean it, Robert, call me if you need anything at all. Don't hesitate." 

"Go on, go home to your daughter." 

She turns her back and starts to head towards the elevator, but turns back and glances at him one last time - a smile graces her lips.

TBC

*******

Want more? Please R&R 

Thanks 

~Jen


	2. A late night visit

Title: Medical Wonders: A Late Night Visit

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information in first chapter.

__

******

Elizabeth's Home

10:45 p.m.

The T.V drones on as Elizabeth stares at the reflecting box in front of her. Amazingly the house is quiet. Ella went to bed nearly two hours earlier. Elizabeth sits on the couch in sweats, alone.

A loud knock comes from the door. Elizabeth opens it to the bitter February air and to Robert Romano.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asks staring at him concerned.

His face is ashen and his eyes bore into hers.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, Lizzie, you offer me help and you know damn well I'm going to act on that," he says pushing his way into the house.

Surprisingly, Elizabeth lets him by with a strange little smirk on her face.

"Want some tea?" 

"Sure." 

Minutes later they sit down at the mahogany table sipping their tea in silence. Elizabeth studies his face, curiously trying to find an explanation to his late appearance.

"What, Lizzie, never seen a guy drink tea?" 

"It's nearly midnight and I find you at my doorstep. And I can't help, but wonder what would bring you here." 

They talk for over an hour about their lives, about nothing in particular. They are both very comfortable in each other's presence, a comfort that only comes from years of gaining one another's respect through not backing down to the ever persistent personality of the other.

Elizabeth smiles.

"What?" Robert asks.

"I never thought I'd be this comfortable in your presence," she says reaching out for his hand.

"Yeah, its like a dream come true," he responds in classic Romano sarcasm.

"Ah, Robert, the sarcasm never fails," Elizabeth responds.

They both share a good laugh and then the room goes awkwardly quiet. But then again, maybe its not all that awkward. They share the silence, impeccably, almost like two people who have been doing this for years.

He looks away from her and then his dark brown eyes find hers again. He's nervous. Romano nervous is something that is always strange and doesn't happen often.

"Is there a chance between us?" he asks bluntly.

At first Elizabeth doesn't respond. She doesn't show any emotion with her face. After what seems like a lifetime, a small smile appears on her face.

She smirks, "I think you misunderstood the kiss, I always enjoy going after colleagues. You know my type, I like to lead them on," Elizabeth replies, her response dripping with sarcasm.

"Lizzie, don't get smart with me." 

"Robert, I--" 

Before she can finish, he leans in and covers her lips with his own. The kiss deepens more than the one from earlier in the day. Something else is added. Passion. 

They both pull away.

Elizabeth silently rounds the table and they kiss once again. This time the kiss intensifies with roaming hands. Robert pulls away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Lizzie?" he questions her, looking for approval. Looking for something that tells him its okay to kiss her again. She doesn't need to answer as she pulls him towards the couch, kissing him as she does so.

"Where's the munchkin?" Robert asks against her lips.

"Upstairs asleep." 

"And where's you room?"

"Right next to it." 

"Are the walls soundproof?" 

Elizabeth laughs and starts to unbutton Robert's shirt.

Hours later Elizabeth and Robert are asleep on her couch - completely naked - only covered by an afghan. For Robert and Elizabeth their lives look almost bearable now.

TBC

*****

Author's Note: Okay I know that it wouldn't have happened this fast for them, but hey, TPTB have been messing with these characters for far too long…haha…So I'll take it into my own hands…lol… 

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	3. Breakfast, Gossip, & Paging Dr Corday

Title: Medical Wonders: Breakfast, Gossip, and Paging Dr. Corday

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information in first chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken so long to post. I've been gone for the entire week. Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming!

Enjoy!

*******

__

February 9, 2003

7:09 a.m.

Bright sun rays wake Elizabeth up. She reaches for Robert, but he isn't there, nuzzled behind her. Elizabeth thinks to herself that it was a dream. But then again a dream where she wakes up naked? 

"Lizzie are you decent?" Robert yells down the stairs. 

Elizabeth looks down at her naked body and laughs. 

"No. What are you doing?" 

"Your daughter is getting restless and I thought that maybe you should put some clothes on." 

Robert appears at the top of the stairs with Ella supported in his right hand and a huge grin is on his face. She hadn't seem him this happy in a long time -- wait make that never. 

Robert descends the stairs with the blond haired toddler as Elizabeth puts her sweats back on. She gingerly takes Ella out of Robert's grasp.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth inquires as she heads into the kitchen and places Ella in her high chair.

Robert mulls it over, but then grins, "Well we could do it in my office and yours--" 

"Robert," she cuts him off sharply, "You know what I mean. What are we going to do about what we tell people about this relationship?"

"Why don't we let them figure it out. Besides the way the gossip files around down in the ER I'd be surprised if they didn't already think that we were sleeping together." 

Robert grins at her again, "And you know it always makes the office sex a lot more risqué," he whispers - his voice becoming breathy.

They both laugh and Elizabeth starts to prepare Ella's breakfast. It is extremely quiet as both Robert and Elizabeth share an awkward minute or so.

"What happens with Ella when you head off to work?"

"Her sitter comes here around eight and really doesn't have much of a life because of my strange work hours. Lately, though, I've actually held pretty normal work hours." 

"Are you complaining? Do I need to schedule you for more hours in the OR?" Robert says sarcastically.

"You know sometimes Robert you can be a pompous ass," Elizabeth playfully says.

"Now Lizzie, you shouldn't swear around your daughter. Who knows what she might pick up." 

"Momma!" Ella cries out happily as they turn and look at her.

"What is it Ella?" Elizabeth inquires.

Ella points her little pudgy finger directly at Robert.

"That's Robert, Ella, can you say 'Robert'?"

"Rahba," she responds gleefully.

"Close enough," Robert responds grinning at the toddler.

__

County General

February 9th 

2:00 p.m.

Two o'clock rolls around as Elizabeth heads into the ER for a surgical consult. Susan approaches her.

"Hey, Elizabeth." 

"Susan," Elizabeth says trying to sound more like herself and not as bubbly as she feels at the moment. 

"Sorry to call you down here, but your consult died on the table," Susan tells her as they approach the front desk.

Elizabeth nods her head as they reach the front desk and Chuny, Randi, and Haleah, gossiping like always.

"Did you see the huge red mark on h is neck?" Chuny asks.

"Who'd ever do that to Romano?" Randi replies.

"Hey Doctor Corday," Haleah acknowledges her.

"Shouldn't you three be at work instead of gossiping about Dr. Romano?" 

"Nah, besides it makes life fun trying to speculate how exactly Romano ends up with a nice big red mark on his neck," Randi tells her.

"You know they do have a point, Elizabeth," Susan pipes up.

"Aren't you ever a tiny bit curious?" Chuny asks.

"Curious about what?" a booming voice comes from behind them.

All five of the women turn around and find themselves being glared at by a set of piercing brown eyes.

"Last time I checked this was an ER and not the gossip hour," Romano says barking at them.

"Of course, Dr. Romano," Randi replies as her, Haleah, and Chuny grab a chart and head off down the hall.

"Dr. Lewis, don't you have patients to attend to?" 

Susan isn't surprised by his reaction and smiles politely, "Actually I do, if you'd excuse me." 

"Good I'm glad to know that all of the money we're pumping down here is going to waste," Romano yells after Dr. Lewis's disappearing figure.

Elizabeth stares at him for another brief second as a smirk appears across her face.

"What may I ask, Dr. Corday, do you find so amusing?" Robert seriously says.

"Nothing, Dr. Romano, absolutely nothing, except for maybe that nice sized hickie that you have there on your neck," Elizabeth says biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Is the gossip going to your head too, Dr. Corday?" Romano asks in his sarcastic tone. He turns away from her, but looks back.

"I don't ever want to hear gossip down here in this ER again," Romano yells to no one in particular. He looks to Elizabeth winking before he storms off towards the elevator. 

She watches him disappear behind the elevator door. 

"Dr. Corday we've got a GSW coming in," Abby yells to her.

A gurney with a man bloodied and unconscious rolls through the ER door seconds later. Elizabeth becomes rapidly involved in the trauma and her thoughts for the first time that day stray from Robert and go completely to the patient that is in front of her.

Half an hour later Elizabeth sits in the surgeon's lounge her head in her hands. They had lost the patient before he could make it up to the OR.

Her pager goes off and she looks down at a familiar number. Romano. 

__

Romano's office

3:30 p.m.

Elizabeth knocks lightly on the door. 

"It's open." 

She walks through the door.

"Robert, what's going on?" she asks confused, her head starting to pound with the beginnings of a migraine.

Robert doesn't respond, he only gets up and walks over to her, passing her. He shuts the door. A brief moment of tension passes between them and then Robert places his lips over hers.

"Robert, I'm tired, I haven't had a good day, I have a headache. I just--" Robert silences Elizabeth's protest with another kiss. The kiss deepens immediately and Robert locks the door behind them without breaking the kiss.

"They say the best medicine for a headache is--"

"--I know."

"Lizzie, don't tell me that you are already bored with me," Robert responds feigning a hurt expression. 

"Robert, I would never be bored with you."

She smirks and leans in to kiss him. To hell with the headache. Elizabeth unbuttons his shirt.

"I'm on ER duty right now, what if they page me?" she asks.

"Tell them you were taking a nap," Robert responds grinning.

Minutes later with hardly any clothes on Elizabeth's pager starts to ring.

"Damn!" she responds angrily starting to place her clothing back on. 

"They have a knack down there don't they?"

"What's that?"

"Damn ER knows when to ruin a good time."

"I've got to go, Robert," Elizabeth replies as she hurries towards the door still buttoning her shirt. He pulls on most of his clothing and follows her towards the door. Robert catches her lips in his.

"Lizzie?" 

Elizabeth turns back to him, questioning with her hand on the doorknob.

"You do realize we haven't used protection?"

Elizabeth nods her head. 

"Robert I'm nearly forty years old. I know this sounds like the reasoning of a teenager, but two times isn't going to land me knocked up. It took nearly three months of unprotected sex before I was pregnant with Ella."

"I'm just stating a precaution that we've over looked." 

"Robert, don't worry about it--"

"--It wouldn't be that bad." 

"What?" 

"To have a kid." 

"But we won't. Not now at least." 

Elizabeth's pager rings again. Robert still stares intently at her, questioning what could possibly happen.

She kisses him lightly on the lips, smiles at him reassuringly, and opens the door.

"Don't worry." 

TBC

****

More to come! Please R&R! Thanks

~Jen


	4. Sick day

Title: Medical Wonders: Sick Day

Author: Jen Zoromski

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I do agree with the fact that Corday is a lot smarter than what I portrayed her in the last chapter regarding protection…I'll try and keep them closer in character, but I kind of needed that plug for this upcoming chapter and the rest of this story.

Well anyways…thanks for the reviews and keep on reading.

Enjoy!

*****

__

Elizabeth's House

March 24, 2003

6:09 a.m.

For six weeks their relationship went unnoticed by colleagues. Susan and the rest of the gossip brigade continued to question Romano's happy mood, but they never drew any conclusions. 

Life was good for Robert and Elizabeth. They'd sneak in minutes of passion in both of their offices. Robert rarely even went home and he brought a lot of his clothes and Gretel over to Elizabeth's house.

On a rainy Monday morning Elizabeth rolls out of bed and heads for the shower as Robert continues to snore lightly. A wave of dizziness strikes her almost immediately as she stands and Elizabeth sits back down abruptly, breathing in deeply.

"Maybe I stood up too quickly," she mutters to herself as she tries it again, standing up slower.

The dizziness is still present, but Elizabeth manages to make it into the bathroom. The room starts to spin around her and she sits down on the side of the tub with her aching head in her hands.

Minutes later Robert walks into the bathroom still half asleep.

"Lizzie, it usually helps if you get into the shower instead of sitting on the--" 

Before he can finish what he is saying, Elizabeth bolts for the toilet, a few feet way and starts to heave.

"Maybe you shouldn't go into work today," Robert tells her, rubbing her back.

Elizabeth doesn't respond as she heaves once again. Minutes later she rests her head on the cold porcelain trying to settle her stomach. Robert wets a washcloth and places it on her forehead.

"I must have caught what Ella had last week," Elizabeth finally says.

"You need to get back to bed," Robert nags, protectively.

"That would probably be a good idea, if I didn't have my head in the toilet." 

"Call in, take the day off." 

"Obviously, Robert. I can't operate. I might spew all over the patients." 

"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor," Robert muses. 

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, trying to gain some control of her body.

"Have you checked on Ella?" 

"She's still asleep. I could call her sitter - tell her she doesn't need to come today."

"Robert, I can't possibly watch Ella while I'm sick." 

"No kidding, Elizabeth, I don't think I'd have ever figured that one out," Romano tells her sarcastically, "Actually I was planning on calling in sick as well to help watch over you." 

"Oh God," Elizabeth says, trying hard not to laugh at him.

"What? You think this is going to last?" Robert responds sarcastically. 

"Robert, why do you have to be so difficult?" 

"Me, difficult?" he grins sheepishly.

"Never," Elizabeth replies grinning. Her face becomes ashen and she leans over into the toilet - retching the empty contents of her stomach.

"Lizzie, there's nothing left," Robert says as he gently helps her up, towards the sink.

"What would I do without you?" 

"You'd probably still have your head in the toilet," he responds laughing.

Elizabeth grins weakly as Robert guides her back to bed. 

"I'll bring you something to eat in awhile." 

Elizabeth mumbles an incoherent sentence and falls into an exhausted sleep.

__

4:19 p.m.

Hours later Robert sits in the kitchen eating lunch. Ella sits in the highchair happily squashing her peas on the tray.

"So, Ella, it's just you and me," Robert says.

"Rahba," Ella replies happily.

"Well, I'm glad you got that one down. Have anything else you'd like to talk about?" 

"Mamma!" Ella screams

"Ah, yes, your mother, the most beautiful woman alive. You're lucky, Ella, you've got her with you for life. Me - who knows how long. I would love for it to be a lot longer." 

"Mamma!" 

"She's a great woman."

"I didn't know you thought that way," the British accent comes from behind them.

"Lizzie, what are you doing up? You should be back in bed." 

"I feel better. A lot better and hungry." 

"That's always a good sign. I can make you some toast." 

"Robert, really, I can handle it. All I need is some toast and a 7-Up and I'll be fine." 

"The way you were throwing up this morning you didn't seem 'fine.'" 

"But I'm fine now. Maybe its just one of those twelve hour bugs," Elizabeth tells him putting bread in the toaster.

"Are you sure?"

"I feel great. Maybe I should take the day off more often." 

"Over my dead body," Robert says laughing.

The toast pops out of the toaster and Elizabeth smears butter across the top.

"What have you two been up to all day?" 

"Nothing much. Ella pretty much kept herself occupied."

"And what kept you occupied?" Elizabeth asks devouring her toast.

"The thought of getting to see you naked." 

"Well you might have to wait awhile longer," Elizabeth replies.

"Do you want some water? Something to keep you hydrated?"

"Yeah but--" her face becomes ghastly as the toast she just ate starts to find its way back up.

Elizabeth runs for the bathroom, clutching her mouth. Robert follows behind her -- trying to steady her as she vomit's the toast right back up.

"Lizzie you need to keep something down." 

"Obviously that didn't work. Maybe just drinking water will help."

__

County General

9:35 p.m.

Five hours later after multiple trips to the bathroom due to failed attempts at trying to keep anything, including water, down Robert pulls up to County Hospital with a very dazed and dehydrated Elizabeth Corday. 

Robert hurries into the ER looking for anyone. Abby runs through the ER.

"Abby, I need you over here right now!" Romano barks.

"Dr. Romano, I thought you called in sick," Weaver asks coming up to him.

"Kerry, where do sick people find themselves?" Robert asks, "What no answer? For someone who wants my job you should have figured that one out. Sick people come to hospitals. Imagine the concept." 

"Well are you sick, Dr. Romano?" Weaver asks annoyed.

"No, Dr. Corday is. She's out in the car nearly unconscious and dehydrated." 

Weaver, Abby, and Carter hurry out to the car with a stretcher and place the dazed and confused Elizabeth onto it.

"Robert, what's going on?" Elizabeth asks weakly.

"You're going to be fine, Lizzie."

Robert takes Ella into his arms and carries her into the ER lounge, quickly. Gallant sits on the couch in the lounge pouring over medical text books.

"Gallant, are you busy?"

"Actually Dr. Romano--"

"--Good, I need you to watch Ella. Make sure she doesn't choke on anything - you know the drill." 

"Where's Dr. Corday?" 

"Unconscious and dehydrated." 

Without further ado, Robert storms out of the lounge and into the trauma room that they took Elizabeth to.

"Is she taking anything?" Carter asks.

"Not that I know of." 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"A good day - she hasn't even been able to keep water down." 

Elizabeth is passed out with an IV in her arm as the doctors continue to check her out. Romano is becoming impatient -- very impatient.

"Abby draw some blood. Maybe there's an infection somewhere," Carter says.

"You think - Dr. Carter? I'm so glad you just realized that you need to draw blood," Romano barks at him.

"Chuny take Dr. Romano out of here," Carter replies forcefully as he continues to examine Elizabeth.

"You can't kick me out! This is my damn ER!" 

"I can if its disrupting the way I'm treating a patient." 

Romano glares at him and then finally lets down as the security guards appear outside of the door. 

"Fine!" Romano says reluctantly as the security guards escort him out of the room. Carter turns his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Dr. Corday? Can you hear me?" Carter asks Elizabeth as her eyes flutter open.

"Ella?" she mumbles.

"She's with Dr. Romano. You're going to be fine." 

Elizabeth passes out again as the ER staff stabilizes her and pumps liquid into her trying to hydrate her.

TBC

*****

More to come! Please R&R!

~Jen


	5. The Diagnosis

Title: Medical Wonders: The Diagnosis

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other info is in first chapter. 

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed. You guys are great. Keep them coming!

Well here's more.

Enjoy!

****

__

County General 

March 25, 2003

3:01 a.m.

Hours later Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes in a dimly lit hospital room. The bleak room confuses her as she looks down at her arm and the sight of Robert Romano sleeping with his head resting on her hand.

Ella is also asleep in a crib in the room. Her reddish-blond curls gently splay over her forehead. Elizabeth feels extremely better. Her stomach is settled for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours.

"Lizzie," Robert whispers groggily as he lifts his head.

"Robert, what happened?" 

"You were upchucking chunks for a good day and passed out."

"Robert you have such a way with words," she replies grinning at him.

"Lizzie, I'm hurt," he replies pouting.

"So was it a really bad strain of the flu?" 

"They wouldn't tell me. Carter thinks that we actually use the patient/doctor confidentiality policy." 

"Was it that bad?" she inquires.

"I have no idea. I'd say we call Dr. Carter in here. It's three in the morning - his shift should be just about over - or maybe his nap," Robert replies smugly. 

Elizabeth laughs at his evil plan, but her eyes go over towards the form of the sleeping toddler in the crib.

"How's Ella been?" 

"Amazing." 

"I didn't think I was that sick," Elizabeth tells him.

"Lizzie, you're a stubborn doctor who thinks you'll be able to handle it." 

"Sounds like someone else I know," Elizabeth counters.

"So what do you say to paging Dr. Carter at three in the morning?" 

"I say that you're evil."

"All right then, I'll page him."

Five minutes later a groggy John Carter walks through the door.

"Is everything all right?" Dr. Carter asks.

"Dr. Corday is awake and wants her diagnosis," Robert replies annoyed.

"Right - if you'd like to take a step out into the hall I'd be more than happy to tell Dr. Corday what's going on." 

"I'm staying." 

"Look Dr. Romano, its three in the morning and I really don't feel like dealing with you." 

"The feeling's mutual." 

"It's fine, he'll find out anyways," Elizabeth pipes up.

The room becomes awkwardly silent.

"Anytime now, Dr. Carter. We're not getting any younger."

Carter ignores Robert's comment and turns his attention towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, we ran some blood tests on you and ruled out an infection. You've had a nasty viral flu," he pauses.

"I hear a but coming--" Robert snaps.

"Robert!" Elizabeth scolds.

"We found something when we ran the blood tests."

"Damn it, John, just tell me already," Elizabeth says impatiently.

"According to the blood test -- you're pregnant."

A pin could have dropped and been heard echoing in the room. Looks of disbelief come over both Elizabeth and Robert's faces.

"I'm what?" 

"Damn it, Carter, it's too early in the morning to be pulling pranks on people," Romano states. 

Carter hands him her file, "It's all there. I'd suggest when the sun is up and sane people are at work that you get an ultrasound to determine just how far along you are," Carter says as he walks out of the door.

Elizabeth stares at her hands, nervously playing with them.

"Lizzie?" Robert finally whispers, any traces of the cold, insensitive Romano are gone.

"What are we going to do?" she inquires in the same tone.

"You know I'm not great in this area -- this mushy stuff," Robert begins.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm speechless -- pregnant?" 

Robert grins smugly, "They way we were going at it, I'd say that you should have been pregnant weeks ago." 

Elizabeth grins and absent mindedly places her hand on her flat abdomen.

"Do you think I can go through it again?" 

"With a Romano? Of course." 

"I'm serious, Robert. Can we make this work?" 

"I don't see why not - I love you - you love me. I love Ella and placing a child into that mix only makes it better."

Robert leans in and kisses Elizabeth firmly on the lips as he places his hand over hers on her stomach. They part and Robert starts to move away from the bed - back to his chair.

"Don't leave me." 

"I'm not going anywhere, just to my chair." 

Elizabeth holds out her hand and he places his in hers. She pulls him towards the bed.

"Stay in my bed." 

Robert grins and crawls into her bed -- spooning up behind her. His lips trail kisses along her neck and up to her ear.

"You know, Lizzie, the hospital might talk if one of the nurses finds me in your bed." 

"Just wait until they find out I'm pregnant," Elizabeth replies groggily, "It'll be the ER's new gossip for a long time." 

Minutes later they both drift off into the world of deep sleep -- completely and entirely worn out.

TBC

****

Yay…now I'm getting to the point of the certain predicament that Elizabeth and Robert find themselves in…

There's more to come! 

R&R

~Jen


	6. A New Life

Title: Medical Wonders: A new life

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other info is in first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the feedback! You guys are awesome. Keep it coming!

Enjoy!

****

__

March 25, 2003

8:01 a.m.

Bright sun rays stream into the dreary hospital room as Elizabeth and Robert continue to sleep. Moments later Elizabeth blinks her eyes once and realized that the nausea is gone for awhile. She turns her attention to the light snoring of Robert Romano, as she smiles to herself inwardly.

She gets up -- amazingly without disturbing his sleep and pulls the IV pole with her into the bathroom. One look in the mirror reinforces the thoughts that she is indeed feeling better. Color has returned to her face and her eyes sparkle with regained life.

Then the events of earlier this morning hit her. She's pregnant. Pregnant with Robert Romano's child.

Elizabeth grips the ivory sink, her color becoming pale at the thought of being pregnant again. The events of her previous pregnancy go through her mind as well as the months after it. A time when even she, started to question her ability as a surgeon and a mother. The post-op deaths and the lawsuit come back to her. Just the thought of it starts to make her nauseous.

She stares at her reflection the mirror again, "Can I go through it again?" she whispers to the face staring back at her.

"Lizzie?" Robert calls from the door, knocking, "You okay?"

Elizabeth regains her composure and takes a deep breath before opening the door to the worried face of Robert Romano. She smiles at the thought of him being this worried about her.

"Robert, can't I even go to the bathroom without you worrying?" 

"The way you were yesterday, I wouldn't be too sure." 

"I'm fine." 

"You look a hell of a lot better."

"Thanks, Robert," she replies faking insult.

"Yesterday you were scary." 

"Now you know what I deal with everyday," she playfully tells him.

"Oooh…good one." 

"I only learn from the best." 

Elizabeth leans in and kisses Robert hungrily. She pulls away with a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Robert asks becoming concerned.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Me and you with a baby?"

"Lizzie, I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Robert grins at her, mischievously and leans in to plant another kiss on her lips. 

"What's with the smile?"

"What, Lizzie? I can't even smile now and you think that I'm up to something?" 

"Well you usually are." 

__

1:19 p.m.

Hours later Elizabeth sits on the hospital bed in her street clothes. Ella colors in a coloring book as Elizabeth stares out the bleak window. Heavy footsteps get closer and closer to the door.

Ella jumps up from the floor and runs to the door.

"Rahba! Rahba!"

"Hello Ella, have you been keeping your Mom company?"

She nods with a huge grin on her face as Robert picks her up with his good arm. Over the last six weeks they have become very close. 

"Good," he says bouncing her up and down a little.

Robert stands in the doorway wearing his white lab coat and his normal hospital attire. Elizabeth turns to face him.

"How're you feeling, Lizzie?" 

"Good--" 

"That look -- there's more, isn't there?" 

"I just don't remember the morning sickness being this bad -- especially going on all day." 

"From a very early age us Romano's learn to wreak havoc on everyone, including our mother's," he tells her playfully, but he turns his tone to a warmer -- paternal one, "Have you gotten sick again?" 

Elizabeth shakes her head 'no.'

"I've just been really nauseous."

"At least you're keeping food down." 

"Yeah -- crackers and jell-o." 

"Ahh…my daily cuisine," Robert grins.

"Just wait until we hit about eight months -- the cravings are out of this world." 

"And I suppose they'll come at all hours of the night." 

"Oh yeah," Elizabeth says with a huge smile on her face.

They both laugh.

"If you feel up to it you can come up to my office. It's more comfortable than a hospital room."

Elizabeth agrees and Romano leads the way with Ella still supported in the crook of his right arm. 

"I need to call Ella's nanny." 

"I already did. She's coming to pick her up at two to give you some time." 

"What would I do without you?" Elizabeth asks.

"You'd be considerably unhappy," Romano responds in his very usual arrogant tone.

Elizabeth settles down on his office couch with a small smile on her lips. She starts to drift off into a dreamless sleep, but Ella's giggle makes her open her eyes to see what's going on. Out of habit she's ready to get up with her, but stops. Being too warn out and seeing the sight in front of her are enough reassurance to close her eyes. All fears of having another child vanish. 

The fears vanish because of the picture that she had just seen in front of her. Romano with Ella. Even though Ella isn't his, the look in his eyes tells Elizabeth that he loves her despite the fact. 

They'll make it through. 

__

4:25 p.m.

"Lizzie, wake-up," Robert says shaking her lightly. Elizabeth groggily opens her eyes. 

"Hey," she says.

Robert kisses her on the forehead, lovingly.

"How long have I been out?" Elizabeth asks as she props herself up on the couch.

"Three hours. Ella's with her sitter and I brought you some soup. Thought you could us it."

"Thanks." 

Elizabeth, surprised by her own hunger slurps her soup.

"Slurping your soup, Lizzie? I would've thought they'd teach you better in finishing school," Romano says sarcastically.

"I was a rebel," she replies simply, taking another bite of soup.

"A rebel, huh?"

"What did you expect, Robert? I don't see you being the model student either." 

"Now what would ever give you that idea?"

"Oh come off it. You must have been a pain in the ass towards your teachers." 

"There you go again, Lizzie, assuming things. What if I were to tell you that I was the perfect student?"

"Then I'd say that you are a big liar," she playfully replies.

"I guess I'm a liar."

She stares at him, confused.

"What?"

"The Robert I knew two months ago, wouldn't give up that easily." 

"Yes, but the Robert you used to know didn't sleep in the same bed as you either," he replies with a wicked grin on his face.

They both become quiet as she finishes up her soup. 

"So do you want to take a trip downstairs?" Robert asks.

"For what?" 

"To find out just how far along you are, Lizzie. What'd you think we were going to do? Run through the ER with our lips locked feeding the gossip mill?"

"I thought maybe you'd also become generous," Elizabeth tells him with a grin on her face.

"And risk having the hospital fall apart completely? Nah." 

Elizabeth stands up and Robert helps her towards the elevator, taking her hand, guiding her.

"Robert, I'm not crippled, just pregnant!" she says angrily when he tries to guide her towards a wheelchair.

"Glad to see that you have your arrogant spunk back."

"Oh so that's what you call it now." 

"That's what I've always called it. You were always too busy trying to rip my eyes out to notice." 

The elevator door opens and they head downstairs. Downstairs to verify a new life. A new life -- in many aspects of the word.

TBC

***

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	7. Fight, Kiss and Makeup

Title: Medical Wonders: Fight, Kiss and Makeup

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in first chapter.

Author's Note: Yep I agree that this is probably the first cordano fic to have Elizabeth pregnant, but I might as well explore the territory since TPTB will probably take another six years to get there…haha…well thanks to everyone that has reviewed. You guys are awesome and I've given ya a longer chapter for all of the reviews. Thanks so much. Here's more. Hope ya enjoy!

*****

Elizabeth lays on the examining table with Doctor Jill Koenig standing over Elizabeth's exposed stomach. Robert sits on a stool next to her holding onto her hand -- uncharacteristically quiet. 

"This might be a little cold," Dr. Koenig says as she applies gel to Elizabeth's abdomen followed by the ultrasound roller.

Elizabeth flinches at the coldness, but smiles as a grainy picture of a tiny fetus pops up on the screen. Robert squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"It's hard to see features this early, but looking at the size of the fetus I'd say that you are just about six weeks a long." 

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" Robert asks in awe staring at the screen. 

"Sure," Dr. Koenig says turning the sound on. 

The fast beating of a tiny heart echoes through the room. A life that Robert and Elizabeth created. A child that is a surprise to both of them, but maybe the thing that they will need in their lives.

"Congrats you two," Dr. Koenig tells them.

Elizabeth and Robert stare at the grainy screen as the tiny heart continues to beat. Everything is perfectly normal. 

They're mesmerized.

"When am I due?" 

"December 15th," Dr. Koenig says, "Maybe you'll get a Christmas baby."

The two are still watching the screen. For the amount of complex work that they do it is hard to grasp the idea that a simplistic child can hold both of their attentions for that long.

"Elizabeth, I'd say that right now everything looks to be in tip-top shape and I want to see you back here in a month." 

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Romano starts his tone turning sarcastic, "She can just pop in between the cardiac surgery and the bowel obstruction," he replies.

"Dr. Romano, I'd suggest that you keep your comments to yourself or it'll be a long nine months," Dr. Koenig replies angrily at Robert Romano's remark.

"Do we have to go over who runs the hospital again? Who has the power to fire people? What's his name again? Wait! That's me!" Robert says arrogantly. He doesn't like this OB. But then again he doesn't like a lot of people.

"Thanks, Jill for the warning, he'll take it in full stride," Elizabeth replies slightly embarrassed, as she gets up from the table -- trying to get her balance with Robert's help.

"The hell I won't," Robert whispers into Elizabeth's ear with a devilish grin on his face.

Elizabeth and Robert head out of the office a short time later. Once they get out into the hallway Elizabeth takes him aside like a small child who has been misbehaving.

"Robert, what's the matter with you? Why do you act like a pompous ass when you are around others?" Elizabeth scolds, slightly embarrassed at the way he acted.

"Lizzie, are the hormones going to your head already?" he inquires playfully, "I've always acted like that around people. Why would your OB be any different?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes at his answer.

"Of course. How could I forget?" she answers becoming angry.

She heads down the hallway not waiting for him. He's made her angry. Not one of the first times and definitely not one of the last times.

"Lizzie! Wait!" Robert yells after her down the hallway. She doesn't turn around, just continues off down the hallway.

"Damn hormones," Romano mutters to himself before he heads off down the hallway after her.

Robert catches up to her and turns her around. She's fuming. 

"Robert I can't deal with you right now."

"Listen to me."

"I have been for the past six years. All I've gotten is angry."

A smirk appears on his face, "Oh come on! You've been amused in the past and I even think that you actually enjoyed our bantering." 

Elizabeth turns away from him, but doesn't leave.

"Lizzie--"

"I'm tired, Robert. Let's just go home."

He turns her around so he can see her face. The expressive face of Elizabeth Corday is withdrawn, drained, tired, and there is still a small glint of anger in her eyes.

"Robert--" she says sharply.

"Lizzie, I have no excuse. I'm just a mean hard assed person who doesn't know what to do in unfamiliar situations except to be mean. It's a defense mechanism." 

"Yeah--" she says coldly.

"And even though I hate to apologize I can see that I've hurt you. For what I'm not sure. But my behavior has hurt you and I'm sorry." 

She continues to glare at him, but a small smile appears across her lips.

"What?" Robert asks confused.

"Wow! You are apologizing again. That has to be a record. Twice in one year," she responds playfully.

"Don't think that this will be a daily occurrence." 

"We'll just have to see about that." 

"Lizzie, you never cease to amaze me," Robert replies in full stride.

She smiles at him and accepts his arm around her as they walk towards the elevator. If anyone saw them they didn't notice. It was sort of a mutual understanding that they wouldn't hide their romance, but they wouldn't come straight and announce it either. Besides, the ER and everyone would have proof of the relationship in a few months.

__

Elizabeth's Home

March 26, 2003

Hours later Elizabeth sleeps peacefully in her own bed for a change. The sun is high in the sky, but Elizabeth continues on sleeping. Dreaming of nothing, but of everything. She dreams of the child that is growing strongly in her womb, a child with auburn curls and dark brown eyes. 

Meanwhile, Robert Romano sits downstairs in the living room holding the grainy 6 week ultrasound image of their child. Their child's first photograph.

He is actually amazed by the tiny image on the paper. He can't seem to get enough of the idea that he and Elizabeth created the tiny little life. Even though he has done complicated surgeries that only the best could ever do -- an image of his child keeps him just as engrossed. He wonders what the child will look like. Who it will take after. Elizabeth he hopes, but then he grins. They both have their tempers and the kid could be one hell of a fireball.

He traces the tiny bean with his index finger.

"Robert?" the British voice comes from behind him interrupting his daydream.

"Lizzie, you're not going to bite my head off?" Robert asks sarcastically.

"I might gnaw on it a little if I get hungry," Elizabeth counters. She walks closer to the couch as Robert moves to make room for her. They cuddle up against one another.

"What are you doing up?" Robert asks her putting his arm around her protectively.

"I kept on waking up," she replies.

"Well its about time! You've had too damn much sleep," Robert says.

"Thanks for the compassion, Robert." 

"For you Lizzie, it'll be available anytime." 

They sit in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It's quiet in the house. Too quiet for Elizabeth's liking.

"Where's Ella?" 

"She's with Chris and they should be home any minute." 

As if on cue a car door slams outside and seconds later the front door opens.

"Dr. Corday?" Chris calls out as she places Ella down in the entry way.

Elizabeth meets her at the door. Ella sees her and bolts literally jumping into her arms. 

"Have you been a good girl, Ella?" Elizabeth asks planting a kiss on her forehead.

Ella nods. "She's been great," Chris tells her.

"Thank-you so much for doing this." 

"Oh its no problem. So I'll see you tomorrow then, eight a.m."

"Yes, eight a.m.," she reiterates.

"Bye, Dr. Corday, Bye Ella." 

Chris leaves them standing in the doorway. Elizabeth just holding onto Ella for a moment longer. She's missed her daughter having been out of it for the last day and a half she's missed holding onto her. 

"Lizzie," Robert says behind her interrupting the bonding moment.

Elizabeth turns around to face Robert, "Yes?" 

"I'm hungry," he replies as if he were no older than Ella.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "You're going to have to starve then." 

Ella struggles in her mother's embrace, "Mommy, down," she says forcefully trying to get out of Elizabeth's grasp.

She puts Ella down and watches as her daughter heads off towards the living room and her pile of toys.

"They learn early don't they," Robert observes.

"Learn what?" 

"How to twist us around their little finger," he responds as if Ella were his own child.

"Just hope that this child isn't a girl then," Elizabeth replies with a smirk on her face, "Or you'll be her own personal servant."

"Now just a minute! Do you think I am that easily taken advantage of? Especially by women with their own agendas." 

"Rahba! Play," Ella demands shedding the shy demeanor that she once possessed when around him.

Robert shakes his head playfully, "Ella, you're not helping. I'm trying to prove a point to your mother." 

He turns his attention back towards Elizabeth trying to remain serious. Elizabeth's 'I won' smirk has already appeared.

"Robert, it's obvious, she has gotten you right were she wants you." 

"I can not start to believe that a one and a half year old knows how to wrap me around her little finger. People have tried for years to do that, and no one has succeeded." 

"Oh really?" 

"Well, except maybe --"

"Must be something genetic then. Us Corday-women just have that affect on you." 

Ella, meanwhile had made her way back to Robert's side, looking up at him with her deep blue eyes. 

"Play!" she demanded again from him.

"Ella don't look at me that way. You're going to ruin my mean demeanor if you keep this up." 

She reaches out for his hand and takes it, starting to pull him towards her pile of toys.

"My dear little friend what do you think you are doing?" 

Ella giggles as Robert picks her up, tickling her in the process. Her laugh is wholesome and innocent. Just seeing the two of them like that Elizabeth even starts to laugh at the sight of them. Robert turns to her with the child over his shoulder, a huge grin on his face.

"Consider this one point that you've proven. But it's a freebie so I'd gloat wisely." 

Robert places Ella down on the ground next to her pile of toys. She sits down happily since she has gotten what she wanted.

"Oh, Robert, I have plenty of ideas on how to gloat," she starts playfully pretending to think hard.

"Lizzie, get over here," Robert tells her as he sits down next to Ella.

Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Do I have to carry you over here too?"

She sighs deeply and sits down next to Robert watching as Ella picks up toy after toy and deposits it next to them. 

Robert grabs a plastic stethoscope and holds it up in front of Elizabeth, "Look Lizzie a stethoscope. Maybe we should play doctor," he says with a playful tone.

"Only you, Robert would ever suggest that seriously while holding onto a plastic stethoscope." 

He shrugs, "It's one of my many quirks." 

"If that's what you want to call it fine," she counters.

"What do you call it then?" 

"After six years I don't think the term is very appropriate to say in front of my daughter."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lizzie, no need to think bad thoughts about me." 

"Robert, those were the good thoughts," her grin widens as she says this leaning into kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"Everything." 

They kiss again, but to the protest of Ella, break apart. On that day they found something that has rarely been found between the two of them: a tolerance that even after six years has just started to show how much they put up with from one another. But then again the ability to do so has made them a stronger couple, maybe one that will last unlike many of the other romances that have fizzled at County. 

TBC

****

More to come! Please R&R!

Thanks

~Jen


	8. Comfort

Title: Medical Wonders: Comfort

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome! Let's see I'm going to upload this chapter, but I won't be updating for two weeks. So be ready for the next chapter in two weeks…lol…Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks and enjoy!

******

__

County General

April 29, 2003

2:01 p.m.

After another month filled with morning sickness and dizziness Elizabeth is actually starting to feel better. The relationship between Elizabeth and Robert has also increased in intensity. They continued about their daily lives at work, both at their best in their respective jobs. Romano still very much the hard assed man that he'd ever been. Apparently domestic life has not softened him much, well at least at work.

But going home was another story. They were the perfect family. Maybe out of years of fighting and eventually respect between them it has made the transition from being colleagues, to friends, to pretty much a family. Sure they still had their fights, but making up was a lot easier than it once was. The other always knew that their counterpart would come around eventually. 

And then adding Ella to the mix made life very interesting for the pair. Robert has become like a second father towards Ella. In Elizabeth's eyes he has not stepped in to take Mark's place, but rather he is a different father type completely. Ella will always have Mark as her biological father and know about him once she's older, but Romano has become the father that she has no memory of.

Elizabeth walks through the empty halls on the surgical floor. She's tired. Dead tired. But she grins at the scene that is playing in her head. Romano being domesticated.

She never truly thought that she'd see the day. And pretty soon the rest of the hospital will see that something domestic must have happened in Romano's life once Elizabeth starts to show.

Elizabeth reaches her office exhausted and walks into it ready to sit down on her couch, maybe take a nap before she has her last surgery of the day to do at five. Unless of course the ER becomes bombarded with a massive trauma. Elizabeth grimaces at the thought. Hopefully she'll get lucky.

At first the dark office seems lifeless, but Elizabeth stops in her tracks as she watches her computer chair swivel slightly from side to side. Seconds later the chair spins completely around revealing the figure of Robert Romano. His head is uncharacteristically down, not arrogantly held like it normally is. Something's happened.

"Robert?" Elizabeth questions concerned. 

Elizabeth is met with the dark silence of the office. Robert continues to sway the chair back and forth, not answering.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth tries again.

Again she is met with silence. 

Elizabeth walks over to him, stopping directly in front of him. Even though it is hard to see in the dark office, Robert's face is worth a thousand words. Words that wouldn't dare be spoken. Anger. Disbelief. Anything and everything depressing was expressed in those deep brown eyes and his expression filled face.

"Robert?" 

"Chief of the ER," he says softly staring past her, straight ahead.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been demoted, Lizzie. Demoted to Chief of the ER. Kerry weavered her way into my position," he mutters. "They might has well have taken my good arm." 

At first Elizabeth is at loss for words. After a long moment she decides against words completely, but rather takes Robert into her arms and holds him.

His stiff composure immediately disappears as he wraps his arms around her and they hold one another for a long time. So many ideas, expressions of love can be said through everything -- except words.

__

8:17 p.m.

"Shirley, can you get my nanny on the phone?" Elizabeth asks as she continues to prod through the internal cavity of a young man caught in the middle of gang gun fire. She's trying to find bullet number three, but she isn't having any success.

Dr. Klein is working diligently on the other side of the table.

"I've got your house, but your nanny left," Shirley tells her giving her a strange look.

"Okay, will you put in on speaker for me?" Elizabeth asks. Blood starts to spurt all over the place. 

"Where's it bleeding from?" Klein inquires.

"His liver. The bullet hit his liver."

"Dr. Corday --" Shirley tells her motioning towards the phone. Shirley's confused by who picked up on the other end.

"Lizzie, what a surprise!" Romano says through the speaker, "Slicing and dicing aren't you, Lizzie? More emphasis on the dicing."

Klein looks up from the body, completely confused.

"I thought that you called your house." 

"I did," Elizabeth tells him, "Robert I'm going to be late. There's been a huge gang fight downtown and the ER is backed up. They've already got at least three more patients in critical need of surgery. I probably won't be home until at least one." 

"I'll wait up for you." 

"Thanks so much for going home to relieve, Chris." 

"You know me, Lizzie, always aiming to please," Robert says through the phone.

Blood continues to spurt.

"Damn, he's bleeding out all over the place.

"Take care of yourself, Lizzie," Robert says over the phone.

"Yeah I will, but I've got to go or we'll lose this one." 

The machines start to beep furiously again and Elizabeth focuses her attention on the body in front of her. It was going to be a long night. A very long night. 

After three more critical patients and nearly five hours of surgery on top of the twelve hour day that she'd already put in Elizabeth is ready to go home. Exhausted beyond belief.

She finds her way to the surgeon's lounge and sits down briefly, trying to gain some energy. On any other day she would have been fine after an eighteen hour day, but after the sleepless nights, the morning sickness, the dizziness she is gone after twelve.

Dr. Klein walks through the door with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Coffee?"

"I'm trying to cut back," Elizabeth responds gathering her things together.

"I don't want to be nosey, but what was Dr. Romano doing answering your phone?" 

"He --" Elizabeth doesn't know how to explain it. 

Klein puts up his hand motioning to her that he knows, or understands for that matter.

"Good luck to you two. God knows Romano needs it."

"Thanks," Elizabeth replies standing to leave.

"Dr. Corday, how's he taking the news of his new position?"

"Like Robert normally does, very sarcastically." 

__

Elizabeth's Home

1:53 a.m.

Elizabeth walks through the door of her home, quietly trying to be discreet about her entrance. She heads into her living room to find Robert asleep on the couch, quietly snoring. 

Not having the heart to wake him, she just covers him up with the afghan.

Robert opens his eyes and smiles.

"I wasn't sleeping if that's what you're thinking," he replies.

"No it didn't look like it at all." 

"I was just resting my eyes."

"Yeah, something that I should be doing."

Robert pats the couch in front of him and grins at her, "Come on, Lizzie, it'll bring back memories."

Elizabeth smiles weakly, but stands.

"I need to sleep in a bed, not on the couch."

"Now, Lizzie, this could be a bed. It's just all a matter of perception."

He pulls her pulls her lightly onto the couch and snuggles with her.

"Look at it this way, Lizzie, you're way too tired to climb up the stairs." 

"I suppose so."

She closes her eyes and immediately the world starts to go hazy. From lack of sleep and being pregnant it doesn't take long to start to breathe slower.

"Lizzie --"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know," she whispers, "I love you too."

They both drift off into the dark world of sleep. Peacefully happy in one another's arms. 

TBC

*****

Please R&R

~Jen


	9. Monday Morning

Title: Medical Wonders: Monday Morning

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Okay, I suppose I can give you guys another chapter before I leave for vacation for two weeks. It's a nice long one too…lol…so enjoy and I'll be back in two weeks J 

******

__

May 19, 2003

8:02 a.m.

"Damn-it, these clothes don't fit," Elizabeth mutters as she tries to button a pair of slacks. It's been another month and she's now three and a half months pregnant. 

Robert walks into the bedroom from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, whistling happily. He heads to the closet without even glancing at Elizabeth -- completely into his own set of mind.

"Damn-it!" Elizabeth mutters once again failing to get her pants buttoned. 

Elizabeth flops onto the bed once again trying to button her pants. Robert grins and turns to watch as Elizabeth grumbles, fighting with her pants.

"Is there a problem, Lizzie?" Robert asks laughing.

Elizabeth starts to pout, "I feel like I've gotten huge over night," she says continuing to pout.

Robert laughs.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asks him angrily.

"If you were watching it from this angle, you'd agree."

"Robert --" she says sternly, glaring at him.

"Whoa, I know that glare. All right you can keep the hormones at bay," Robert tells her as he heads over towards the bed still wearing a towel and only a towel, "Besides you look really cute when you get angry, even if it just with your pants." 

He joins her on the bed placing kisses up and down her neck with his hand resting protectively on the little pouch of a stomach that has literally appeared overnight.

Robert kisses her full on the lips, deepening it as he lays his nearly naked body on top of hers.

Elizabeth breaks the kiss.

"Robert, I have to be at work in half an hour."

Robert grins wickedly and kisses her again.

"Since you can't seem to get your clothes on we might as well keep them off."

They both laugh and he leans in to kiss her again.

"Mommy!" Ella screams from her room.

Elizabeth pulls away.

"That kid has impeccable timing," Robert says as Elizabeth heads into Ella's room.

"Ella, sweetheart, what's the matter?" 

"Ow, ow," she replies rubbing her neck. Ella, having just turned two a few weeks before looks up at her mother with her blue eyes starting to fill with tears. 

Ella reaches out her arms for her mother as she starts to sob.

"It's all right, Ella. You're going to be okay."

"Lizzie, what's up with the munchkin --" Robert's voice echoes down the hall and he stops when he sees the sobbing child in Elizabeth's arms.

"I think she has a sore throat," Elizabeth tells him.

Robert gently feels the child's neck, "Her glands are swollen and she feels warm. Ella, can you open your mouth and say 'ahh'?"

Ella nods her head and does so as Robert looks into her mouth, immediately seeing that her tonsils are swollen and red.

"I'd say she's got strep throat, but I'm not completely sure," Robert tells Elizabeth.

"Since we do work at a hospital and we are going there in about half an hour we could just bring her in with us."

"I love the way your mind works."

"Should I be afraid of that?"

Robert grins, "Very afraid."

"Rahba, rahba, ouch," Ella says rubbing at her throat.

"I know, Ella, we'll make it better."

"Robert, I don't want to leave her if she's sick."

Romano nods, understanding. Ever since Ella nearly died, any kind of sickness or need to go to the hospital has worried Elizabeth. She's more protective of Ella than most mother's would be.

"I know," he mulls it over trying to figure out a plan, "Why don't we bring her in, get some antibiotics in her and then take it from there."

"I guess that would work."

Robert heads out of the door, but turns back.

"Lizzie, I'd suggest that you get some pants on. We wouldn't want any rumors flying around in the ER," Robert says smugly.

Elizabeth laughs and throws the troublesome pants at him.

"What?" he asks feigning innocence.

__

County General

9:01 a.m.

Half an hour later Elizabeth sits in an examining room with Ellaon her lap. Robert walks into the room with his lab coat and all on.

"Rahba, Rahba!" Ella screeches.

"Hey sweetie, how're you holding up?" Robert asks as he places his hand on Ella's forehead.

"She seems tired."

"Did they run a strep test?"

"Yeah. Susan said she's sure its strep. She'll be back in a few minutes with the results."

"Glad to see that the ER is running like it normally does -- slow." 

"I'm sure that will all change."

"Of course it will. I'm the one in charge of the ER now. And they are all scared out of their minds."

Robert moves his hand protectively to the small bump on her abdomen.

"How are you holding up?  


"I'm not the one who's sick."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm worried. Ever since she --" Elizabeth doesn't need to finish. Her eyes tell the story. She still can't forget nearly losing Ella after she got a hold of Rachel's ecstasy.

"I know."

He kisses her.

"Elizabeth, I've got the --" Dr. Susan Lewis stops in the doorway.

Elizabeth and Robert pull apart quickly like they were two teenagers getting caught by one of their parents.

"Sorry. I didn't realize--"

"I was just checking in on our patient and now I'm leaving. Getting back to running this dump -- going back to my wonderful job. Something that you should be doing Dr. Lewis," he says returning to his normal sarcastic tone.

He turns back to Ella and plants a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Get better soon, Ella."

He kiss Elizabeth full on the lips whispering, "Love you, Lizzie."

"Love you, too." 

Robert walks half way across the room.

"Dr. Lewis, I don't want to hear this all over the ER."

"Of course not, Dr. Romano." 

Robert leaves the room.

"Don't even say it, Susan," Elizabeth tells her.

"Say what?" Susan asks.

Elizabeth ignores the expression on Susan's face.

"What'd the test say?"

"Its strep," Susan tells her as she writes out a prescription.

"That's what we thought."

"Ella, do you want a sucker?" Ella nods her head reaching out her hand.

"Ella what do you say?" 

"Than-you" 

"You're welcome," Susan says handing the prescription to Elizabeth.

"So, Elizabeth, what's with the pants?" Susan asks amused as she points out Elizabeth's pajama pants.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." 

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors are those?"

"That you and Romano are involved."

Elizabeth shakes her head laughing.

"Come on, Susan. I'd think you'd be able to figure it out from the nice little display that just occurred.

"So you're confirming it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Elizabeth says laughing as she picks up Ella and starts to head out the door.

"Oh come on Elizabeth!"

"How about if I told you that whoever bet the most in the office pool is going to be very rich."

Elizabeth heads out the door and into the bustling ER.

"Oh no you don't, Dr. Corday. You can't leave me hanging like that! I want details!" Susan pesters her.

Elizabeth stops and turns back to her.

"I can't express such details like that with Ella in my arms."

Dr. Romano comes up to the duo.

"Dr. Lewis, this ER isn't going to doctor itself. Get back to work."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Lewis replies mock saluting him before she disappears into the crowd of the ER.

"Smart ass," Romano mutters under his breath. Ella reaches her arms out to Robert.

"Rahba!"

"Ella, sweetie, you're going to show the ER that I have a nice side and we don't want them to know."

Ella giggles as Robert bounces her with his good arm.

Carter walks up to them, "Hey Dr. Romano can you sign off on this?"

"With what, Carter? My foot?"

"No --"

Corday takes Ella out of his arms which, freeing up his right hand. He signs the paper. 

"Thanks," Carter grumbles, "Bye Ella, Dr. Corday."

"Pompous --" 

"--Robert!" Elizabeth scolds.

He grins, "What?"

Ella jumps back into his grasp. 

"What are you going to do, Lizzie?"

"About you?"

"No, about Ella. Besides I already know what you'll do to me."

"Ella seems to be feeling better and I'm supposed to be working."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call Chris. Besides I can't keep on taking days off."

"I hear Weaver likes to fire people after awhile."

"Not unlike someone else that used to have the Chief of Staff position."

"Oh no you don't, Lizzie, don't even go on that territory."

"Rahba! Momma!" Ella says playfully.

"Ah yes, Miss Ella, we need to figure out what we are going to do with you," Robert says looking a Elizabeth questioning.

"I'll go call Chris," Elizabeth replies heading over to the front desk leaving Robert in the middle of the ER with the blond toddler supported in his caring grip.

John Carter walks past Romano again.

"Dr. Carter, what exactly are you doing walking around here in a daze?"

"Same thing you're doing, Dr. Romano," Carter says grinning sarcastically -- maybe the new chief of the ER's sarcasm is catching on. 

"What's that supposed to mean, Carter?"

Abby walks up to the two, confused at the conversation going on between them. Carter's face lights up almost immediately.

"Is everything okay here?" Abby asks confused. 

"Yeah," Carter replies.

"There's a multiple GSW coming in. Dr. Romano you would probably want to be in on this one."

"What's the ETA?" Romano asks.

"Five minutes."

"Set up Trauma One." Romano replies.

Elizabeth comes back over to Ella and Robert.

"Chris will be here in fifteen minutes."

"That's good because I can't treat the GSW with my foot. We might get a nice lawsuit on our asses if I'm doing treatment with my feet."

"That's something I'd like to see."

"What are you suggesting, Lizzie?"

"Nothing, Robert," she replies grinning as she takes Ella out of his arms. 

"Come on Ella, we'll go wait for Chris." 

"What you don't want her to learn medicine?"

"At two?"

"Ever heard of Doogie Howser, Lizzie?"

"Who?" 

Romano rolls his eyes, forgetting that she doesn't keep up on American pop culture…or pop culture from the late eighties. 

"Never mind."

He leans in to kiss her deeply and heads off into the busy ER. Leaving her standing there with the toddler in her arms.

"Rahba!"

"He's got to work, Ella. Let's go wait for Chris."

Elizabeth strokes the child's blond hair, as she sits in the waiting area. The people all around her don't distract her. She wonders how Robert is really doing down here in the ER. Its hard to understand what's going through his mind. Even harder to figure out how he's feeling. 

She looks down at her daughter and then realizes that at fourteen weeks she's showing ever so slightly. Showing that she and Romano will forever be connected by a child. A child that by all means could be one hell of a kid. The kid will probably want to be something completely out of the realm of surgery even though with their combined skills the kid could have some of the best genes for surgery -- ever.

Elizabeth smiles at the thought and wonders where she'll find her children. What they'll be doing when they are grown. Just thinking about that starts to form tears in her eyes. Damn hormones. 

"Momma?" Ella asks seeing the tears welling up in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I'm okay, Ella."

"Love, ma"

"I love you too, Ella."

TBC

****

More to come! Please R&R

Thanks 

~Jen


	10. Humid Hope

Title: Medical Wonders: Humid Hope

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in first chapter

Author's Note: I'm back! Did ya miss me?…lol… well this is short, but I thought it'd be important for this story. Thanks for all of the feedback and there will be another update either tomorrow or Thursday…I'm shooting for tomorrow though. Well…enjoy. Please R&R…thanks.

****

__

July 1, 2003

6:02 a.m.

The sweltering Chicago, July heat seeps though the windows of Lizzie's home. Robert Romano lays next to her tangled in the sheets without his shirt on snoring lightly with his right arm around her protectively. It's already hot with the temperatures already flirting with eighty degrees and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. 

Elizabeth, on the other hand is already awake, uncomfortable. She rolls onto her other side trying to find some position that is comfortable as she tries to go back to sleep. She closes her eyes trying to make her breathing even and deep, trying to put herself to sleep, but her eyes pop open and she excitedly places her hand onto her 18 week swollen stomach.

"Robert," she whispers excited.

He doesn't open his eyes. 

"Robert," she whispers again.

Robert Romano groans and rolls away from her muttering a few choice words under his breath. He's not awake yet and has no intention of being woken up when he still has at least another hour of sleep.

"Robert," she says sharply.

He rolls back to face her with his eyes still closed -- trying to stay in the state of sleep that he was just in.

"This better be good, Lizzie, because its hotter than hell in this house and I have to be at work at nine."

She grins at the way he looks talking to her with his eyes closed, obviously annoyed and angry. She can just see his dark brown eyes that would normally glare at her in such a situation, but she continues on.

"The baby just kicked."

Robert's eyes fly open and he looks into her face, questioning. He places his hand on her abdomen.

But there's nothing.

Robert looks at Elizabeth annoyed.

"I swear to you I felt the baby kick. A nice strong kick."

"Lizzie, I'm tired and cranky --" 

"Tell me something that isn't new," she snarks. 

"Oh shut up!" he replies not even trying to find something witty to say -- it's too early for him, especially since he was reading medical texts early into the morning. Robert turns back over, "Why do you insist on having the windows open when you have perfectly good central air?"

"I like the fresh air."

"I thought pregnant women were supposed to be overheated and in desperate need of air conditioning, not having the humid air of July seeping through their windows." 

"My aren't we cranky this morning," Elizabeth responds.

"The air is getting turned on when we leave this morning," Robert tells her closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep.

Elizabeth's eyes light up.

"The baby kicked again!"

Robert rolls back over -- looking at her with one of his very patent pissed off expressions.

Elizabeth guides his hand over her abdomen. He rubs her stomach loving the touch of the swollen belly and knowing that he helped to create the child that dwells there. 

"I still don't feel anything," Robert finally says.

Elizabeth looks down at her abdomen and places her hand over Robert's.

"The little shit stops when you try and feel it kicking," Elizabeth tries to explain.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well you can tell who it'll take after."

Robert rubs her stomach again, just loving the feel of her abdomen. Who would have thought that Robert Romano would be having a baby with Elizabeth Corday? Obviously there has always been a spark, an attraction, and eventually a fascination coming more from his end, but still after awhile she started to share the sparks. She started to enjoy their daily sparring of wit versus wit. After both of them had to deal with their own personal tragedies, she her husband, him his arm, they realized that as much as they wanted to fight it they were meant for on another.

Romano continues to rub her stomach in a circular motion.

"You'll probably put the kid to sleep," Elizabeth says.

"I wish that's all I needed to fall asleep," Romano responds already awake probably for the rest of the day.

The baby kicks again. This time both Romano and Elizabeth feels it. Robert's eyes widen at the feeling of the small life kicking fiercely against his hand.

"Lizzie, I guess this time you were right."

"With this, Robert, I'd better be right." 

"But I'm always so used to being right."

"Sure you are," Elizabeth replies rolling over away from him, "Until the day you met me." 

Robert spoons up behind her whispering in her ear, "Now, now Lizzie, I've always been right, some days it just looked like I was wrong."

Elizabeth laughs, becoming drowsy, much to her surprise. She falls asleep with Robert behind her. He on the other hand is awake now. Completely awake with his no good left hand placed over the small hump. And for the first time in nearly ten months he can feel sensation with his left hand. He can feel the child kicking. 

So much hope. Hope for both father and child.

TBC

*****

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	11. Chatter

Title: Medical Wonders: Chatter

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Here's a nice long chapter for ya since I gave you guys a small one yesterday. Thanks so much for all of the great comments because it really does help. Well…keep on reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy!

********

__

July 1, 2003

County General Hospital

10:19 a.m.

The ER is buzzing with activity. Nothing too major has rolled through the doors as Robert Romano walks around with a smug look on his face, he's only been here an hour and he's already pissed off three of the nurses and Dr. Carter. 

Romano strolls up the board looking at it with disgust.

"Dr. Lewis why isn't this board cleared yet?" 

"This is a working ER it will never be completely cleared."

"Some of these patients have been here since last night. Why aren't they gone yet?" 

"Actually that patient," she gestures towards the chart he's holding in his hand, "Died." 

"Well then why the hell is it in this pile?" 

"I have no idea." 

"We need a new filing system. Jerry!" Romano calls after the large man at the admit desk.

"Dr. Romano glad to see you are your perky self today." 

"Cut the crap Jerry, I need you to set up a new filing system." 

"Does that include more money?" 

"Do it or you're fired." 

Jerry rolls his eyes and takes the chart out of Romano's hand and heads towards the other ones grumbling at the thought of adding one more duty to the already hectic job of keeping the ER somewhat organized.

Romano walks away from the admit desk.

"He seems happier today," Susan responds, laughing.

"Happier?" Carter asks, "If this is happy I don't want to be around when he's angry."

"Isn't that everyday?" Chuny asks.

They all share a laugh and then it gets quiet as more and more of the staff starts to congregate around the admit desk. Things have started to slow down, although that usually lasts for a few brief moments.

Romano breezes by them again, this time in an obvious hurry.

"Shit, I'm late!" he says as he heads towards the elevators.

"Isn't he supposed to be working?" Carter asks obviously annoyed with Romano.

"I heard that Carter. If you're not all working when I get back you're all fired," Robert yells over his shoulder right before he steps onto the elevator.

The doors shut and it seems as though the entire ER breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jerry, where'd Romano head off to?" Susan asks.

"He said something about needing to go up to the fourth floor for an appointment."

"Why would he need to go up to the fourth floor -- the only thing up there is obstetrics. And Romano isn't a woman nor is he pregnant," Luka speculates. 

Around the admit desk its turned into a full fledged gossip hour. 

"Thank-god for that," Susan says, "Could you imagine him with as a woman." 

"Oh, God, Susan, bad images," Carter replies playfully.

"Well why did he go up there?" Chuny asks, obviously very interested.

"Hey has anyone seen Dr. Corday lately?" Haleh inquires bringing in a whole new object to the gossip.

"She hasn't been down here much. They usually send Edson down for the consults," Susan responds already knowing where this was heading. 

"She looks like she has put on some weight," Chuny adds.

"Could she be --? Nah," Luka counters.

"Hey you never know," Carter says and then walks away from the group with gaping mouths.

"Did he just confirm that?" Haleh asks.

"Wasn't he her doctor when she came in a few months ago passed out?" Chuny asks.

"I think he was," Jerry pipes up.

"So would that mean that Romano and Corday are together?" Luka wonders out loud.

"Something like that," Susan replies trying to walk away from the group.

"Susan, you know something."

"I know nothing. Well except that Jerry is going to be one rich guy," she says leaving them with that.

Luka turns to Jerry, "How much did you bet on Elizabeth and Romano getting together?"

"Enough. And it looks like I'm going to be getting the whole pot," Jerry replies smugly.

The rest of the staff is brought back to the real world when the ambulance doors fly open. A gurney rolls through the door with a blood spattered patient.

"What do we have?" Luka asks the EMT.

"Multiple car accident. We've got two more behind this one." 

__

Meanwhile…Upstairs

"Elizabeth, how're you feeling today?" Dr. Koenig asks as she enters the beige room. Laying on the examining table is Elizabeth Corday with a hospital gown covering her expanding stomach. 

She looks at the clock. He's late. Twenty minutes. Damn. Maybe he doesn't want this after all. Maybe its all been a hormonal induced dream where she thought that she could include Robert Romano in this.

"Elizabeth?" Dr. Koenig asks concerned.

"I'm feeling fine."

"You seem a little withdrawn."

"I'm fine."

"All right. Let's see you're eighteen and a half weeks along. How is this comparing to your pregnancy with Ella?"

"It's different."

"Different how?" 

"Well for one thing this time around I'm running after a two year old and a forty something year old sarcastic surgeon," Elizabeth replies becoming somewhat angry at the fact that he's not here with her.

"Where is Dr. Romano?" 

"That's something I'd like to know." 

"Do you want to wait for him?"

Elizabeth glares at her. She's angry and her hormones are already flaring. Plans of how to torture Robert are already going through her mind.

"All right then. I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's looking okay. And if you want I can tell you the sex of the baby," Dr. Koenig replies as she grabs the gel and the roller. Elizabeth lays down on the table exposing her stomach. 

The grainy image of the fetus pops up on the screen. A tiny heart is beating, the spine looks like a string of pearls against the black screen, there's a foot, a hand, and finally the child's head.

"Everything looks perfect," Dr. Koenig replies.

"God damn-it, why won't you let me in the office?" Robert's voice comes streaming through the door.

"Maybe Robert didn't want to sleep outside tonight," Elizabeth grumbles trying to remain angry, but a small smile graces her lips.

A young nurse replies, "You can't go in there."

"I'm going in there," Robert replies.

"I'm sorry--"

Just then Dr. Koenig opens the door with a huge grin on her face. Robert looks at her angry.

"Jill, let me in."

"How much is it worth to ya?" she inquires.

"Well I don't want to be sleeping in the garage tonight so its worth it," Robert tells her.

"On one condition."

"What's that?" 

"That you calm down in this office. Just asking nicely would more than likely get you through the door."

"Is Lizzie angry?" Robert whispers.

"A little." 

She lets him by and he walks over to Elizabeth who's still laying on the table. Elizabeth glares at him.

"Robert," she says cooly.

"Lizzie, I --"

"Dr. Romano, we just started the ultrasound. So you haven't missed much," Dr. Koenig tells him.

The room is silent. Neither Elizabeth nor Robert talk. He reaches out for her hand and much to his surprise she takes it smiling up at him slightly.

"Are you mad?" he whispers.

"The couch."

"What?"

"I'm not angry enough to kick you out of the house, but the couch might be calling your name when we get home."

"But, Lizzie, I don't like it when the couch calls my name," Robert whines like he's a two year old.

"I know," she says smugly.

"Do I get some company?"

"Maybe --" Elizabeth responds.

They both turn their attention back to the screen. The small fetus is moving its arms and legs furiously, waving to his or her parents.

"Do you two want to know the sex?"

"No--" "Yes--"

Robert turns to Elizabeth, confused.

"I thought you didn't want to know the sex."

"I didn't, but -- oh I don't know."

"Are you having a fight with yourself?" Robert asks laughing.

"No, I'm not. And I thought that it'd be easier if we knew the sex."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter to me then."

"So you want to know the sex?" Dr. Koenig asks.

"Yes--""No--"

Dr. Koenig rolls her eyes. 

"How about I'll give you a few minutes to talk about it."

Dr. Koenig leaves the room and the two of them still trying to figure out what they want. It seems that they are always figuring out what they want. 

"Lizzie, are you be indecisive?" 

"You are too," she counters.

"I was--" he stops.

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"No, what were you going to say." 

"Nothing."

"You know the garage might be calling your name tonight--"

"Well I was just going to say that I was trying to --"

"What?"

"I like the garage," he says grinning.

She slaps him playfully on the shoulder. 

"Come on Robert I want to know what you were going to say." 

"How about I buy you some ice cream and pizza after this?" 

"Don't try and bribe me with food. I want to know what you were going to say," Elizabeth mulls it over and then grins, "I know what you were going to say."

"What?"

"Oh nothing --" she replies grinning.

"Lizzie do I hear an echo?" Robert snarks.

Dr. Koenig comes back into the room.

"Did you guys decide something?"

"We don't want to know the sex," Elizabeth tells her. 

Robert shoots her a puzzled look.

"Lizzie, I thought that you wanted to know."

"I guess we can wait," Elizabeth replies.

Robert's pager goes off. He takes it off his waistband and looks at it with an annoyed look.

"It's the ER," he tells her.

"I guess you've got to go." 

"Yeah," he replies disappointed. Robert leans in to kiss Elizabeth quickly before he heads out the door.

"Oh Robert," Elizabeth calls after him. He turns around waiting for her to talk, "I like Rocky Road ice cream and cheese pizza." 

Robert rolls his eyes as she gives him a huge grin, one knowing that she'd won. There'll be Rocky Road and pizza waiting for her later and she knew it.

"Does this mean I'm not sleeping in the garage?"

"It depends," she counters.

"On what?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see."

He shoots her a big smile and then leaves heading down to the ER. As he walks towards the elevator the smile leaves his face as he realizes that he was going back down to the ER. Not as a surgeon consulting a trauma, but rather as the head of the hell hole down there. Robert grimaces at the thought as he punches the button to the ground floor. Going down. 

As the doors open he is swallowed into the world of uncertainty. A patient could come crashing through the doors hanging on by a thread and it was the action of the doctors down here that determined whether that patient would live or die. Robert laughs at the thought. Who in the world would put that much trust in some of these morons? But then he realizes as much as he'd like to forget it -- he is now a part of their world. A part of the morons down in the ER. That's probably not the best attitude to have in his mind when heading towards the major traumas rolling through the door. 

But then he thought back to this morning and being able to feel sensation in his left hand. Maybe there was a slim chance. A glimmer of hope where he'd be able to gain function in that hand. A glimmer is better than nothing -- isn't it?

He didn't have time to ponder as he was swept away in the action of the ER. In saving lives, making decisions in which a patient would either live or die and for the first time in a long time he did so with some enthusiasm. With hope.

TBC

****

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	12. Luck

Title: Medical Wonders: Luck

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Once again this is a note of gratitude. Thank you so much for everyone that has showed interest in this story. You guys are awesome with your reviews. Thanks J Well here's more to the story! Enjoy!

*****

__

July 29, 2003

County General Hospital

"I'm telling you Stu, I've been feeling sensation in my arm," Robert Romano tells the physical therapist that he fired five months earlier.

"It's just very uncommon for you to go so long without feeling anything and then all of the sudden have sensation in your arm. I'd say that it is phantom pain."

"Phantom pain? This is not phantom pain," he replies becoming angrier, "God damn it! How hard is it to just test my arm?"

"Fine." 

Stu starts to test his arm by taking it out of the sling and starting to move it back and forth, flexing it at the wrist.

"Do you feel that?" 

"Maybe," Romano replies trying very hard to feel it, but deep down he's afraid -- he's feeling something in his arm, but he hopes that it isn't just his imagination.

"All right, how about I try pain perception."

Romano nods his consent as Stu gets out the same sharp objects that they use in surgery when the patients are still awake to make sure the anesthesia is working.

Stu lowers the sharp object to Romano's arm. At first he barely touches his arm, but then he pushes it a little bit harder into his arm. 

Romano pulls his arm back. 

"Did you feel that?"

Robert doesn't respond. He just stares at his arm, concentrating on flexing it. He succeeds -- even just a little bit -- by closing his fist half way.

"Dr. Romano?"

"My God, who would have thought that the piece of driftwood has sensation."

"So you felt that?"

"Yeah," he responds with a huge grin appearing on his face, "I felt it."

"It seems very unusual that you'd even begin to start feeling things again, especially after having no sensation for five months--"

"Well believe it, Stu. In medicine anything can happen."

Robert walks out of the office in one of his best moods in a long time. A very long time. He felt pain. He actually felt pain. Romano gets into the elevator and heads to the surgical floor wanting to share his news with Elizabeth.

Romano steps out of the elevator and walks down the once familiar halls on the floor that he once called his own. Maybe he'd be able to operate again. Sure it was stretching it, but no one thought that he'd ever start to regain sensation in his arm -- especially since the last time he felt anything was probably well over six months ago.

A young nurse stands behind the desk looking frazzled and unorganized. Robert stops right in front of her. She ignores him -- as she continues to hurry around the desk area trying to put papers in order.

"Excuse me --" Robert starts, nicely.

"I'll be with you in a minute, sir," she replies curtly.

"Actually all I need --"

"In a minute," she snaps.

Robert scowls at her. That's it no more nice guy routine. 

"Look blondie, I don't like being nice. I was making an exception because I was in a good mood, but you ruined that. All I want to know is --"

"Sir, we are backed up --"

"How can you be backed up? There's nothing going on down in the ER and Lizzie said that there were just simple procedures to do."

"Actually the ER is buzzing with activity three critical surgeries are going to be needed in the next hour and Dorsett is the only one on--"

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Corday, you know the Chief of Surgery," he replies sarcastically.

The nurse looks up at him now, really looking at him. She's new. She doesn't know who this guy is. Shows how much has changed since he was in charge of surgery not even three months before.

She doesn't respond.

"Where's Elizabeth? Where the hell is Dr. Corday?"

"Down in the ER --" the nurse doesn't have time to finish her sentence, preparing him for the reason that she was down in the ER because he bolts towards the elevator preparing what he was going to say to her. Figuring out how they would celebrate.

The doors open to the bustle of the ER. Susan spots him right as he gets off of the elevator. 

"Dr. Romano --"

"Dr. Lewis, how goes the run of the hell hole?"

He brushes past her, "Now if you don't mind I'm on a mission to find the lovely Dr. Corday."

"She's down here."

"So I've been told."

Susan jumps in front of him and stops him.

"Do you know why she's down here?"  


"I don't like to play ten questions," Romano snarks going around her again.

"Jerry, where's Dr. Corday?"

Jerry looks at him confused, but then responds, "Trauma One, but--"

"Not now Jerry," Romano replies in his usual tone as he heads towards trauma one.

"Dr. Romano," Susan yells as she catches up with him.

"Dr. Lewis, I have no time. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to Trauma One to see if I can be of assistance to Elizabeth for the consult."

He starts to walk past her.

"No, Dr. Romano, it's Elizabeth."

"What do you mean it's Elizabeth?" he turns around with fear on his face.

"She's in Trauma One."

"All right I've gotten that much from you and Jerry, she's in there doing a consult."

"No," Susan replies softly, "She's the one that will need a consult."

"What are you talking about?" 

Robert runs towards Trauma One, not caring who got in his way or who tried to stop him. The thoughts start to run through his mind as to what could be wrong with her. He passes the suture room and looks in out of habit. A little girl with blond hair sits on the table with Gallant in front of her. It's Ella.

Susan catches up to him.

"What the hell happened?"

"The story that we got from Elizabeth was that Chris had a family emergency and Elizabeth decided to go home and bring Ella to daycare since all she had were a few unnecessary surgeries to perform and you were up at your appointment with physical therapy--"

Robert quit listening as he walks into the suture room.

Gallant is just finishing up the stitches.

"I'm all done," he tells her with a reassuring smile on his face, "You are a very brave little girl, Ella."

"Rahba!" Ella reaches out for him and Gallant turns around to see Robert standing the room.

"Dr. Romano she just had a minor cut on her head. We repaired it with a few stitches. She'll be as good as new."

Robert breathes out a sigh of relief -- realizing that he wasn't breathing.

"Thank God."

Robert takes Ella into his arms and holds onto her for a brief moment -- which seems like a lifetime to him.

"Ella, sweetheart, I'm going to go and check on Mommy," Robert tells her putting her back down.

"I want Momma," Ella protests.

"I know," Robert responds weakly, "But right now you're going to stay with Gallant."

"Dr. Romano?" Gallant questions as he watches the man lean in to kiss Ella one last time.

"Just watch her Gallant," Romano barks as he runs out of the room towards trauma one.

He gets to the swinging glass doors and stops. Robert Romano for the first time in a long time can't enter the room, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of Elizabeth laying on the table, with her neck in a brace. 

She's screaming out in pain as Carter examines her leg.

"Get her something for the pain!" Carter yells at Chuny.

Chen is working up towards Elizabeth's head. It seems as though everything has slowed down for Robert. It doesn't seem real as he watches the woman he loves laying on the table.

Robert finds the strength to push open the door and into the bustle of Elizabeth's hospital room.

He immediately goes towards her head.

"Lizzie, what happened?"

Elizabeth closes her eyes in pain and then opens them again, swallowing hard.

"We were just a block from the hospital and -- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LEG!," she screams in pain as Carter once again is examining it.

"Chuny did you give her pain meds?"

"Yeah, but we can't give her too much. She's pregnant."

"I know," Dr. Carter states simply as he continues the examination.

"Elizabeth, where else does it hurt?" 

"Just my bloody leg," she snaps.

"How about your abdomen? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No," she grimaces.

"How far along are you?" Chen asks.

"Twenty-three weeks," Robert tells her as he grabs onto the ultrasound machine and rolls the roller over her stomach. 

Everyone in the room holds their breathes as Robert has trouble finding a heartbeat, but then the thunderous 140 beats per minute beats strongly on the machine. 

"Baby looks fine," Robert tells her with a huge grin on his face.

Elizabeth nods smiling, but the pain is so excruciating that she closes her eyes trying to control the pain. She doesn't succeed. 

"Elizabeth stay with me," Robert tells her.

Elizabeth opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"This hurts," she states.

"Welcome to my world," Robert snarks.

"Elizabeth are you having any pain in your chest?" Carter asks her as he starts to examine her chest and belly.

Carter's hand in the examine hits tenderness in her chest. Specifically a broken rib or two. 

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Chen asks.

"No."

"It looks like you have a few broken ribs and you broke your leg pretty good. We're going to take you up to surgery and get your leg fixed," Carter tells her calmly.

She nods still in extreme pain, but happy to have only that wrong with her. Considering the fact that the man who pulled into her lay in Trauma Two. Dead.

Robert goes with her gurney up to the surgical floor holding onto her hand all the way to the door. He kisses her on the lips and holds onto her hand reassuringly.

"You'll be fine."

Elizabeth nods weakly, her face becoming white from blood loss and shock.

"Robert, I love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie. And don't worry I'm going to supervise this surgery."

"You are?" she looks up at him confused.

"Lizzie, do you really trust those hacks that they call surgeons? I'm going to make sure they don't cut your leg off or something," he tells her trying to lighten her up a bit.

She smiles at him and he kisses her one more time before they wheel her off towards a surgical room.

After she is out of sight he sits down in the waiting room and puts his head down in defeat fighting back tears. Everything could have been taken from him in just one instance. Everything. The woman he loved, their child, her child whom he had come to love as his own. Life in that instance was luck of the draw. Five seconds later on the road and Elizabeth would have been that patient laying in Trauma Two -- gone forever. It was just luck of the draw and for him maybe his streak has gone from unfortunate with his arm to very lucky with the lives of the family that they had become. Robert sits up. 

"Luck," he mutters shaking his head. 

He then gets up and heads towards the scrub room. Robert Romano would not be denied going into observe Elizabeth's surgery. He wouldn't let them. 

TBC

*****

More to come! Please R&R!

~Jen

__


	13. Just Knowing

Title: Medical Wonders: Just Knowing

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: I see about three or four more chapters for this story. Thank-you to everyone who continues to read this and just keep in mind that this is a work of fiction in the genre of drama. Other than that I'm very grateful for the support for this story and please keep on reading and reviewing you guys are awesome -- here's more to the story! Enjoy!

******

__

September 30, 2003

County General Hospital

1:15 p.m.

September. In a day it would be a new month and the city of Chicago is having a horrible heat wave -- the last burst of warmth that they'll get for awhile -- an Indian Summer Day. 

It has been two months since Elizabeth's accident and just two days since she's been back at work after having gotten rid of her cast just last week. Surprisingly, all she had was a barely unnoticeable limp when walking. She'd been feeling very good for being thirty-one weeks pregnant, but today with the heat and the dull ache in her leg to accompany the one that had just recently appeared in her back she was off in another world. 

County is surprisingly quiet for the end of September. The holidays were coming up in the next three months. That's when they'd end up getting slammed. Elizabeth winced at the thought.

But then again quiet was an understatement as Robert storms through the ER.

"Why the hell is everyone standing around? We've got an ER to run," Robert yells. The heat's gotten to him too. County's air conditioning hasn't always been the greatest.

Susan is standing next to Elizabeth looking through charts, writing up her follow-up report, and finally signing them. She looks over to Elizabeth.

"Is he like this at home?"

Elizabeth doesn't respond.

"Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Sorry?" she says.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine--" 

Robert stops at the desk.

"Dr. Lewis?"

"Yeah, Dr. Romano?"

"You see that waiting room over there? I want those people treated and cleared out of here now!"

"But I'm the only doctor--"

"Jerry, page the rest of our moronic doctors tell them to get off of their asses and get over here to treat patient or else they're fired."

"Robert you could at least say please," Elizabeth scolds him.

"Not now, Lizzie," he snaps and heads towards the lounge.

"What crawled up his ass?" Elizabeth wonders out loud, angry.

"Whatever it was I feel sorry for it," Susan replies with a smile on her face.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and angrily headed towards the lounge, throwing the door open and glaring at Robert. He is pouring himself a cup of coffee. Robert sips it and makes a face.

"It's true they are trying to kill me," Robert snaps angry at the cup of coffee, angry at the world.

"Robert?" Elizabeth inquires sharply.

"Lizzie, that was record time. I didn't think you could make it into the lounge with your leg and that protruding stomach," he snarks almost reminiscent of the early days of their relationship six years ago.

"I'm glad to see that you're still in there Robert, I thought I was making you soft. Glad to see you are still an ass deep down," she snarks right back at him.

"Always a pleasure to make you happy, Lizzie, I wouldn't want to do anything but," he tells her sarcastically throwing the half full cup of coffee into the garbage with a lot of force.

He heads for the door, but she puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but he just pulls away from her. Thoughts about walking out of the lounge and leaving her there to ponder what his problem was went through his mind, but he turns back towards her, reluctantly.

"What is your problem?" Elizabeth snaps.

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is? For the last two months my arm has been improving, but only enough where I can feel some sensation. Nothing more --I had a meeting with Anspaugh," Robert replies still angry.

"And?" Elizabeth inquires starting to soften her tone.

"He said that my improvement was impressive, but --"

"--You'll never operate again," Elizabeth finishes softly for him.

"Good thing to know that everyone knows except me," Robert replies angrily.

"Anspaugh talked to me yesterday."

"Oh, so you're getting buddy-buddy with the hierarchy of surgery now?"

"Robert--"

He leaves her in the lounge -- fuming. She follows him out of the lounge door against her better judgment. How many times had they been like this? Fighting with one another beyond belief. They hadn't had a good fight in a long time. Especially one in the ER with comments that both will soon regret flying every which way.

"Robert!" she yells after him.

He doesn't turn around and heads towards one of the curtain and a patient. Sitting on the examine table is a woman with bright pink hair and a hospital gown.

"Hi, Miss --"

"Jade"

"Miss Jade"

"No its just Jade."

"And 'Jade' what seems to be the problem?"

"Well --"

"Robert, you can't just walk away from me like that!" Elizabeth says coming through the curtain.

He doesn't respond.

"Now what did you say the problem was?"

"It's kind of strange --"

"Robert!"

Again nothing from him.

"I've heard it all."

Elizabeth is fuming now. 

"Fine, don't talk to me. I'm done talking to you too!" She leaves the curtain, still angry.

Jade looks at Robert.

"You two make a cute couple."

Robert rolls his eyes and starts a chart for Jade.

__

6:19 p.m.

Around the front desk in the ER stands Susan, Chuny, Jerry, and Haleh working on charts, answering phones -- the usual. Romano heads up to the front desk with a chart that he had just finished with and puts it away.

"Jerry, will page Dr. Corday for me?"

"You don't need to," Susan replies.

"Why not?"

"She fell asleep in the lounge about half an hour ago and we didn't have the heart to wake. We haven't needed any surgical consults so we just let her sleep."

"Thanks."

Romano heads towards the lounge.

"Dr. Romano," Susan calls.

"What?"

"If I were I'd proceed with caution."

Romano rolls his eyes and heads through the door into the lounge. He's in a better mood now, even feeling guilty for the things that he had said to Elizabeth, but he wouldn't admit that -- well unless she said he couldn't come home tonight.

She's curled up on the couch with her hand resting protectively over their unborn child. Robert watches her sleep with a small smirk on his face. When they went at it with fighting they went all out. Robert recalled that one of the reason that drew him to Elizabeth in the beginning was that she was able to match his wits, match the comments that would come flying out of his mouth. And he admired her for that -- hardly anyone else could do that.

Robert heads over to the freezer and digs deep in the back of it for a well hidden carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. He pulls up a chair next to the couch where Elizabeth was sleeping and puts the cold carton on her cheek for a brief moment. Then he kisses her on the cheek. She doesn't awake at first so he continues to kiss her cheeks and then her forehead and finally her lips.

She opens her eyes and glares at him angrily.

"What do you want?" she snaps.

He kisses her again on the lips. She tries to seem uninterested, but it doesn't work.

"I come bearing a peace offering," Robert tells her holding out the carton of ice cream towards her.

"I don't want any," she tells him, crankily.

Robert scoops out some ice cream and puts the spoon next to her lips. She doesn't take it in her mouth.

"I guess I'll just have to eat this all by myself," Robert says teasing her by taking a bite, "You know this is really good, Lizzie, it's such a shame that you don't want any."

He takes another bite. 

"Yum."

Again another bite. 

"You know what that fight reminded me of?" Robert asks her.

She doesn't respond.

"The early days of our fights. That's what drew me to you right away -- you could match my wits and weren't afraid to let your comments be known, unlike many others. And I just love the way your mind works. Keeps me on my toes," he tells her taking another bite.

Elizabeth smiles at him and grabs the carton again from him.

"Aren't you going to say please?" Robert asks playfully.

She takes the spoon out of his mouth, kissing him in the process and grinning at him.

"I take that as a 'no' then," Robert concludes.

"Thanks," she says taking a bite of the ice cream. Even though their relationship is made up of so many complexities they may have found one thing that is simple in it: when they don't have to apologize -- they just know. 

TBC

******

More to come! Please R&R!

Thanks 

~Jen


	14. Perfect

Title: Medical Wonders: Perfect

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Sorry that its taken so long to post -- I've been feeling unmotivated (maybe the thought of going back to school…haha…), but anyways thanks so much all of the feedback and please continue to R&R. Enjoy the next chapter!

*****

__

October 31, 2003

County General Hospital 

5:19 p.m.

Like usual the ER is already busy. It's Halloween and it seems that every nut case that ever graced the streets of Chicago ended up in the ER on Halloween. There are bets already going between Jerry and the rest of the staff to see how bizarre the people would be who ended up rolling through the door. In the spirit of the holiday the ER is decorated with goblins, jack-o-lanterns, skeletons, and witches on the walls.

Elizabeth heads into the ER with her hand on her lower back as she walks briskly towards Trauma One for a consult. She's thirty-four weeks pregnant and already huge with another three weeks before she can go on maternity leave having had her due date moved up to December 11th instead of the 15th. But by the time she reaches December she'll be ready to have the baby.

Opening the doors to Trauma One she's immediately absorbed into the major trauma.

"What have we got?" she asks directing her question towards Carter who is working on one side of the patient while Susan is on the other.

"Tenderness in the abdomen caused from hitting the steering wheel in a multiple car accident."

"Mr.--?"

"Dunbar," Carter tells her.

"Mr. Dunbar, does it hurt here?" she asks as she feels over his abdomen. He shakes his head.

"How about here?" once again she presses her hand over another part of his abdomen and he grimaces.

"All right. Mr. Dunbar it I think you're bleeding internally we need to do an exploratory surgery," she tells the patient and then turns to Chuny, "Call up to surgery tell them what I'm coming up with."

Chuny nods her head. 

"Let's go," Elizabeth tells them. They move everything to the portable IV stand and monitors and she starts to push the gurney.

"Elizabeth, we've got this," Susan tells her.

"I'm fine," she snaps as she continues to push the gurney.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Carter tells her.

"I've done this many times before, I've got it," she snaps.

"But you weren't seven and a half months pregnant either," Carter tells her matter-of-factly as he takes over pushing the gurney for her.

They continue to bicker all the way to the elevator as Robert watches from the desk, smirking inwardly before he decides to go over and relieve Carter of Elizabeth's antics.

"Lizzie, is there a problem?" Robert asks sarcastically.

Elizabeth glares at Carter, "This is none of your concern. I need to get this patient up to surgery."

The elevator door opens and Carter pushes the gurney into the elevator.

"We've got this Carter, thanks," Romano tells him shoeing him away.

The door shuts as Robert looks over to Elizabeth with a smirk on his face.

"Lizzie what do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm taking Mr. Dunbar up to surgery before he bleeds to death," Elizabeth tells him through gritted teeth.

"You're not doing the surgery are you?" Robert asks her.

"He's my patient and I'm the only surgeon who's free at the time," she snaps as the door opens and they push the gurney to pre-op. The nurses take Mr. Dunbar away leaving Elizabeth and Robert.

"Lizzie, you're seven and a half months pregnant--"

"--I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vu. If you'll excuse me I have a surgery to perform," she tells him coldly.

She starts to walk away.

"You know you are so cute when you get angry, especially since I usually get to see your backside," Robert yells after her.

Elizabeth doesn't turn around, but a small smile appears on her face as she heads into pre-op. Just a year ago she was doing surgery with Robert -- a year ago he had reached out to caress her cheek and she had pulled away. Not knowing what she was feeling. Well the difference a year makes she thinks to herself as she looks down at her very prominent belly. 

__

7:20 p.m.

"Dr. Romano," Chris calls to Robert as he walks past her. She is holding two year old Ella in a clown costume. Robert looks towards the sitter, glaring and then his expression changes as he sees who was calling out his name. 

"Rahba!" Ella screams as she squirms to get out of Chris's grasp.

Ella runs over to Robert looking up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"I want up," she tells him reaching out her arms to him. Robert can't resist and picks up the child placing her in the crook of his right arm.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Romano finally acknowledges the sitter.

"Actually, I was supposed to be off at six," she starts.

Romano looks at the clock, "Oh, crap--"

"I figured you both were tied up so I brought her here since I need to catch a plane in half an hour."

"Right," Robert replies as she sets down Ella's bag next to him.

"Well I'm going. Happy Halloween. Bye Ella, Bye Dr. Romano."

Ella waves as Chris heads out the doors of the ER.

"Miss Ella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Trick-or-treat," she exclaims.

He puts her down and grabs her bag slinging it over his shoulder and then taking her hand as he heads towards the elevator.

"Yeah, don't worry I want to go too, but we've got to go find Mommy."

"I want candy," Ella tells him as the elevator doors shut.

"Good to know that you're starting out on the right foot. Never believe that healthy food is really good for you. Junk food is a lot better," Robert tells her with his sarcastic tone.

"Where's Mommy?" she asks as the doors open to reveal the surgical floor. 

"Working."

Robert heads over to the desk and sees Shirley sitting behind it.

"Dr. Romano, what are you doing up here?"

"Shirley, its nice to see you too," he snarks back.

"Where's Mommy?" Ella asks again. 

Shirley looks over the top of the desk and sees the blond child looking back up at her. Ella sees her and darts behind Robert's legs peeking out, shyly. 

"Hi Ella."

Ella looks around Robert's legs and waves her hand at Shirley with a huge grin on her face.

Robert looks down at Ella and rolls his eyes, "Kids," he scoffs.

"She must be picking up some mannerisms from you," Shirley tells him.

"Now, now Shirley, that may be true, but Elizabeth influences her too."

"I bet."

"Speaking of the beautiful Elizabeth, is she done with surgery?"

"Not yet," Shirley informs him.

"All right, when she's done will you tell her that we are in the lounge."

Shirley nods her head. He starts to walk away with Ella, "Oh Dr. Romano, its good to see you again."

"Yeah, same here," he replies, sincerely.

Ella and Robert head into the lounge and he sits down, tired from the long day that he worked. Ella on the other hand is literally bouncing off of the walls. 

"Ella, do you want to color?" Robert asks her pulling out a coloring book and some crayons out of a drawer that Elizabeth keeps in the lounge in case Ella ends up here.

"Trick-or-treat!" she yells.

"We'll go after your mom's done working. How about if you color I'll let you run up and down the halls of the ER later--"

"Run?" Ella looks at him with an evil grin on her face.

"No, actually I was kidding, although it would be pretty funny," he responds, "Here why don't you color this horse?" Robert offers her the color book with the picture open to a horse.

"You color the horse," she tells him forcefully.

"All right. Then what are you going to color?"

Ella flips through the book looking for anything interesting. Ella comes to a page with a doctor on it. She stops and picks up the color crayon starting to color the doctor blue.

"What are you coloring Ella?  


She looks at him matter-of-factly and says, "You."

Robert smiles at the thought, "How come I'm blue?"

Ella points at the blue scrubs he's wearing and giggles, thinking it was the stupidest question he could have asked her. For two and a half she's smart.

"Wonderful, now you're laughing at me," Robert responds sarcastically.

"You color horse," Ella tells him forcefully.

"Yeah I'll color the horse, can I have the brown?" Robert asks her.

"The horse is pink," Ella replies giving him the pink crayon.

"See this is why I told your Mom that you were too young to learn your colors," Robert grumbles.

"Color," she tells him forcefully.

__

9:15 p.m.

Elizabeth walks out of the operating room, exhausted. She heads towards the desk in the middle of the surgical floor rubbing her aching lower back as she goes. Shirley still sits behind the desk going through files.

Elizabeth walks past her and heads for the lounge.

"Dr. Corday," Shirley calls out to her.

Elizabeth turns around and looks at her bleary eyed.

"Yes?" 

"Dr. Romano's waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth once again heads into the surgeon's lounge, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. At first she doesn't see anything, but then the form of Robert Romano is curled up on the floor with his arm protectively around Ella's sleeping form.

She smiles at the sight and stoops down to wake Robert up. Elizabeth shakes his shoulder lightly. He opens his eyes and smiles up at her, even though he is still a little groggy.

"Sorry that took so long," Elizabeth whispers sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Its okay, we kept busy," Robert reassures her.

Elizabeth looks at the coloring that they were doing. 

"A pink horse, Robert?" Elizabeth questions raising an eyebrow at this.

"At Ella's insistence, of course."

"I'm sure," she replies lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asks pulling himself up to sit next to her with his arm around her back.

"Like a bloody whale."

"You're a cute whale," Robert replies.

"So you're calling me a whale?"

Robert laughs and playfully responds, "I would never do such a thing!"

Elizabeth looks over at Ella, sleeping peacefully on the floor with a crayon still in hand and her clown hat drooping over part of her forehead.

"I guess we missed out on trick-or-treating again this year," Elizabeth sighs.

"Aren't you too old for trick-or-treating?"

"I was planning on going as a pregnant surgeon," Elizabeth tells him smirking.

"You know, Lizzie, I really don't think you could pull that one off," Robert responds sarcastically.

"I suppose we should head home then," Elizabeth says.

Robert stands up quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping child. He looks back down at Elizabeth.

"Do you want me to call the crane?"

"Oh, shut-up, Robert and give me a hand," Elizabeth snaps putting out her hands for him to help pull her up.

"What would you do if I didn't help you up?" he asks her playfully.

She glares at him, "You don't want to know what I'd do."

He smirks and pulls her up, "My God, Lizzie--"

"Shut-up!" she grunts.

Robert stoops over to pick up Ella. She sighs softly, but she doesn't wake. Ella's blond head rests on his shoulder, her sleeping form melts perfectly into the crook of his arm.

Elizabeth takes Ella's coat out of her bag and gently puts it on the sleeping child, tousling the blond curls in the process.

"Let's go," Elizabeth whispers.

Robert nods and walks carefully with Ella out of the lounge, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child.

Elizabeth looks out the window and her eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Robert, look," she whispers.

"What?"

"It's snowing out."

Robert turns his attention to the window and there are definitely flakes of snow falling outside. It isn't heavy, just flurries, but it is definitely snowing.

"I've never seen snow in October," Elizabeth tells him.

"You've been deprived," Robert counters, "Back in 1991 there was a huge Halloween blizzard in Minnesota and the southern parts of the Midwest like Chicago got a nice Halloween ice storm."

"Could you imagine the ER?"

"Ahh, Lizzie, bad thoughts," Robert tells her laughing.

Elizabeth puts her arm around Robert's shoulder and gets closer to the pair. They walk off towards the elevator with thoughts of a nice snowy winter for the likes of Chicago and of their future child who is only six weeks away.

They are almost to a defining moment in both of their lives and the early snow fall makes them realize that it is closer than they think. Seeing snow reminds them that December is very near. Elizabeth smiles at the thought -- in two months they'd be done celebrating Christmas and New Year's with their family. Their family. It sounds so right to Elizabeth. It sounds perfect.

TBC

*****

More to come! Please R&R

~Jen


	15. False Alarm

Title: Medical Wonders: False Alarm

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter.

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome feedback. You guys are what keep people writing. Please continue with the great support!

Anyways here's more. Enjoy!

**********

__

November 27, 2003

County General Hospital

5:04 p.m.

Elizabeth walks through the doors of the ER with Ella in her arms. She's huge and due in three weeks. Outside light fluffy snow is falling from the gray Chicago sky. It's the day before Thanksgiving and people are literally running through the ER like chickens with their heads cut off -- or more appropriately -- turkeys.

She walks towards the front desk placing Ella down as she does so. Elizabeth can hold Ella for a short period of time without her back starting ache. And now the sharp pain in her back is almost unbearable.

"Dr. Corday, what are you doing here?" Jerry asks her placing his hand of the phone.

"I'm looking for Dr. Romano."

"Well he's here somewhere," Jerry responds.

"Thanks," she says sarcastically.

"But if I were you I wouldn't want to find him," Jerry tells her.

"Has he really been that bad?"

Susan comes up to the desk having heard part of their conversation.

"Elizabeth, how're you feeling?"

"Like I swallowed a bloody watermelon," she replies rubbing her back with the hand that isn't holding onto Ella.

"Aren't you on maternity leave?"

"Yeah for the last week, but I need to find Robert."

Susan's eyes light up, "Is it time?"

"No it's not time," Elizabeth replies angrily, "My mother flew in from England yesterday and I can't deal with her any more."

"Did you leave her at home?" Susan asks laughing.

"Yeah. I told her that Ella and I are going for a drive. She's probably burned the house down by now."

"That'd probably explain why Dr. Romano's been in such a foul mood," Susan speculates.

"My mother doesn't particularly care for Robert and I think he shares that mutual feeling with her," Elizabeth sighs, "And its been like a bloody war zone ever since she got here yesterday afternoon."

"Mommy, where's Rahba?" Ella asks pulling on her mother's arm.

Elizabeth looks down at Ella with a small smile on her face, "I don't know, sweetheart. We'll have to find him."

The little girl's face lights up, "Like a treasure hunt?" 

Susan and Elizabeth both laugh at the working of the two and a half year old mind of Ella's. She's a bright little girl and some of the things she has come up with about Robert have been very funny. Elizabeth has seen her daughter take complete control of Robert and at times making him do things that even Elizabeth would have never even thought he'd be doing. Just last week Robert and Ella ended up going outside and making a snow family at Ella's request of course. And coloring time with the two of them has become a weekly ritual. Ella dictating what colors he gets to use -- usually pink and purple. 

"I guess it could be a treasure hunt," Elizabeth starts.

"But you might not like the pirate you'll find," Susan tells Ella making a face at her.

"Pirate? Rahba's a pirate?" Ella asks.

"No sweetie, he's just been acting like one lately," Elizabeth tells her.

"Oh," Ella answers, still looking a little bit confused.

"Susan would you happen to know where our pirate is hiding?"

"Behind Curtain Three, but I'd proceed with caution."

"Always around Robert," Elizabeth laughs.

She heads over towards curtain three just as Robert flies out from behind it. 

"Mommy, there's Rahba!" Ella exclaims.

"Yeah, sweetie, but he doesn't look too happy."

Robert's eyes are glazed over with anger. He doesn't even see the two of them as he storms past, well not at first. Romano makes it to the desk before he turns around quickly and looks at them, questioning his own eyesight.

He heads back over to Elizabeth, the anger starting to melt away.

"Lizzie, is it time?" he asks concerned.

She rubs her large belly and grins at him, "No, I just needed a break from my mother."

"So you came here?"

"Well, I figure you were off at five, but obviously that isn't going to happen."

"I can leave now," Robert tells her.

But Elizabeth directs his gaze over towards the emergency bay doors. A trauma has just been wheeled through.

"Crap!" Robert replies angrily.

"Just look at it this way. The longer the trauma takes the longer we get to stay away from my mother."

Robert leans in to kiss her quickly with a smirk on his face.

"I love the way your mind works."

"Yeah, I know."

Robert waves at Ella and heads towards Trauma One.

"Come on, Ella," Elizabeth says as she starts to walk towards the admit desk.

A sharp pain goes across her abdomen and she stops abruptly, nearly doubling over in pain. 

"Mommy, you okay?" Ella asks.

The pain subsides a little as Elizabeth bites her lip and nodding her head as she tries not to alarm her daughter. Susan on the other hand has seen this and walks over to Elizabeth.

"Are you having contractions?" Susan asks her.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth replies as another cramping pain shoots across her stomach.

She doubles over in pain this time.

"Yeah, it sure looks that way," Susan tells her as she helps her into a wheel chair.

"Susan, really, I'm sure its just Braxton Hicks contractions," Elizabeth tells her as Susan wheels Elizabeth to the elevator with Ella holding onto Susan's hand now.

"Well, it won't hurt for you to be looked at by your OB," Susan responds.

The elevator door dings open and Elizabeth cringes again as a slightly less painful contraction shoots across her abdomen.

"How much time has been between contractions?"

"A few minutes," Elizabeth replies as she clenches her teeth.

__

In the ER

5:49 p.m.

Robert Romano walks out of Trauma One stripping off the blood covered smock. They lost the patient. Seventeen year old who wasn't wearing a seat belt who ended up flying through the windshield and landing twenty feet away from her car. 

"Damn," he mutters. The kid was just too young. In any other case they would have called it some thirty minutes earlier, but they wanted to give that kid a chance -- a chance to live.

Romano heads into the lounge -- already forty-nine minutes past when he should have gotten done with work -- looking for Elizabeth and Ella. Swinging open the door he expected to see them giggling on the sofa or coloring -- always laughing, but they weren't anywhere to be found.

He heads out of the lounge heading towards the cafeteria -- maybe they went to get something to eat -- it is supper time, he tries to reason with himself. Susan is the first person to see him.

"Dr. Romano!"

"Have you see Elizabeth and Ella?"

"They're on the fourth floor --" 

"Oh my God, did she go into labor?"

"No."

"Well then what the hell are they doing on the fourth floor?"

"Elizabeth had a few contractions and I insisted that she go up there and get it checked out."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah. She probably had three contractions and then it stopped. Her doctor checked everything out and she hasn't dilated any and the baby's looking fine."

As if on cue Elizabeth walks out of the elevator with Ella holding onto her hand. Robert heads over to them.

"Lizzie, you okay?"

"I told Susan it was just Braxton Hick's contractions, but she insisted I go upstairs. But everything's fine. I had false contractions while I was pregnant with Ella too and I actually went over my due date."

Robert places his hand over her large belly and rubs it, "It looks like you're going to pop."

"Oh, Robert, you have such a way with words," Elizabeth replies sarcastically.

"You were just trying to get out of going home to that astrologist of a mother you have."

"Astronomer," Elizabeth corrects.

"Whatever," Robert replies picking Ella up, "I suppose we should get out of this hell hole before it sucks me back in."

"What's a hell hole?" Ella asks, innocently.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Robert responds, laughing. 

He starts to walk towards the door, but turns back to watch as Elizabeth literally waddles as she walks.

"If I wouldn't know any better I'd have to say that I was in love with a duck."

"A duck?" Ella asks wide eyed.

"Well you're mom, she kind of waddles when she walks -- like a duck," Robert teases.

Elizabeth glares at him as he takes a few steps back towards her and kisses her on the lips. She doesn't kiss him back.

"Ah, Lizzie you're no fun. I guess I'm just going to have to stand here kissing you until you kiss back."

He kisses her again on the lips and she still doesn't respond.

Robert leans in and kisses her again. Ella giggles.

"What're you laughing at, Miss Ella?"

"Mommy's mad at you."

"I know." Robert leans in and kisses Elizabeth again.

"Robert, you're making a scene!" Elizabeth retorts.

"Does that surprise you?" Robert kisses her again. This time as he pulls away she pulls his head back to hers and kisses him forcefully on the lips -- her face turning a shade of crimson red.

"See I knew you'd come around," Robert responds as he and Elizabeth head out the door.

"No more fat jokes, Robert," Elizabeth tells him seriously.

"Only as long as you stop with the bald, one armed man jokes," Robert replies, sarcastically.

Elizabeth laughs, "I don't think I can manage." 

"Well then I guess we're about even," Robert replies laughing as they head out the doors of the ambulance bay into the swirling snow. Snow is piled up all around the streets of Chicago. Surprisingly, it has actually been a very snowy November.

Elizabeth places her hand around Robert's back as they head towards Elizabeth's minivan. 

"Ella, sweetheart, look at all the snow. When you get home there will be plenty of it to play in. You can make a snowman and a snow angel."

"Mommy, you make snow angel too."

"Lizzie, I'd love to see that," Robert laughs.

"If I had to lay on the ground I probably wouldn't get up. You'd have to roll me into the house."

"Sounds like fun," Robert replies.

"Yeah maybe you'd be able to get my mother out there too."

"I'd like to roll her somewhere too --" Robert snaps.

"Don't worry. She'll be gone by the weekend."

"I sure hope so."

"Let's go home."

Robert places Ella into her booster seat in the back of the minivan and buckles her in. Over the months he has actually gotten really good at putting Ella into her car seat -- even if he only has one good functioning arm.

He slides the mini van door shut and climbs into driver side of the van. Robert looks over at Elizabeth who is now situated into the passenger seat.

"My God, Lizzie, I think you've domesticated me!"

"That's just to name a few things that we've done to you."

Robert smiles at her, his facial expressions turning soft, "But it was well worth it."

Even though around Elizabeth and Ella he has mellowed out a lot -- he has not lost his hard assed, comments in your face type of attitude at work -- he has gotten worse. And on some occasions both he and Elizabeth slip back into their pre-romance/ family mode and have some very heated fights with comments that neither one of them would like to repeat in a normal sitting. Robert smiles at the fact that now they can actually make up after fighting -- unlike before when both would go to their respective offices still extremely angry -- providing fuel for later fights. 

Robert drives the car off towards their home -- and towards their first Thanksgiving together as a couple. He smiles at the thought -- Thanksgiving with Lizzie -- not even in his wildest dreams years ago would he have thought he'd be spending a holiday with her.

TBC

******

One more chapter left in this lovely saga! Please R&R! Thanks!

~Jen


	16. Unyielding Love

Title: Medical Wonders: Unyielding Love

Author: Jen Zoromski

All other information is in the first chapter. 

Author's Note: Thanks for a the awesome feedback. Please R&R. Thanks.

******

__

December 16, 2003

Elizabeth's Home

4:14 a.m.

Elizabeth rolls over to her other side, away from Robert, as she tries to get comfortable -- a feat that is hard to do, especially since she is five days over her due date, one day over the first one that was given and she's huge. 

She closes her eyes trying to fall asleep again, but nothing. Elizabeth manages to get out of the bed and waddles down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Placing her hand on her stomach she whispers to the child within, "Maybe some tea will calm you."

Elizabeth starts to prepare the tea when a sharp pain shoots across her back. She rubs her back, trying to massage the pain away, but nothing works -- the pain is so intense that she pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Damn," she mutters under her breath. Another pain shoots across her back -- intense pain, unlike nothing she has ever felt or experienced.

Meanwhile upstairs Robert rolls over, still asleep. He reaches out for Elizabeth and finds the bed empty. At first it doesn't register and he just cuddles further into the pillow, but then his eyes shoot wide open.

"Lizzie?" he questions looking towards the darkened bathroom.

Robert jumps out of bed and heads down the stair taking two at a time. The sight in front of him is Elizabeth hunched over in a chair, rubbing her back. Her face is screwed up in pain.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"Does it bloody look like I'm all right?" Elizabeth snaps at him.

Robert pulls up a chair next to hers and takes over rubbing her back as another contraction rocks through her body.

Elizabeth clenches her teeth together.

"Breathe, Lizzie, breathe," Robert coaches.

She breathes through the contraction, her face completely full of pain. After the contraction is over she finally looks over at Robert with a small smirk on her face. The look on his face is priceless.

"Robert, are you having second thoughts about this? You do realize that this is only the beginning."

"Lizzie, I would never have second thoughts about having a child."

"No I'm talking about having to see me go through this pain."

"Well, that's something I don't want to see, but I can't wait to hear the obscene things that you'll come up with when you're screaming at me."

"Other than normal?"

"Oh yeah."

Elizabeth grimaces again as another contraction starts up. Robert stands up.

"I'm going to get Ella ready to go or else you're really good at faking this."

She glares at him as she clenches her teeth.

"Didn't think so," Robert replies as he starts to leave. Elizabeth catches his arm and pulls him back to her.

"Stay with me until this one's over."

Robert doesn't fight it as he continues to rub her back to provide counter pressure to take off some of the pain in her back. Elizabeth continues to breathe through the contraction.

"Okay," she says, "but hurry!"

Robert gives her a quick kiss and heads up stairs to wake Ella. He gently shakes the two and a half year old awake. She opens her eyes groggily, looking up at him confused.

"Rahba?"

"Come on, Miss Ella, Mommy needs to go to the hospital."

"To work?" Ella asks him as she starts to sit up.

"No, to get your baby brother or sister."

"Can't they bring the baby here?" Ella inquires, still rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"If we don't hurry they might have to," Robert tells her as he starts to pull out her clothes from the dresser.

"But I don't want to!" Ella proclaims, stubbornly.

"Any other time I would fight with you, but right now you are going to do what I say," Robert replies, trying not to panic. 

He pulls out a little pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and heads over to Ella's bed. 

Ella folds her arms over her chest in protest. She can be just as stubborn as both Robert and Elizabeth.

"Come on Ella!" Robert says.

"No!" Ella says pushing the clothes out of his hands.

"Fine. You can wear your pajamas to the hospital," Robert tells her starting to panic -- any other day he would have played his little sarcastic game with Ella until he talked her into doing what he wanted, but not now. He didn't want to end up delivering his child.

"No!"

"All right, Ella, I've asked nicely. We're going now!" Robert tells her picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

Ella screams all the way down the stairs. Robert heads into the kitchen to find Elizabeth still grimacing as the contractions head through her body. She looks up to find her daughter over Robert's shoulder -- giving him a questioning look.

"Are you ready to go?" Robert asks her ignoring the screaming child over his shoulder.

"I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital," Elizabeth tells him, her face white.

"Of course we are, Lizzie, let's go."

"My water just broke."

"Wonderful," he yells -- now losing his cool.

Elizabeth stands up and heads towards the door. Another contraction rocks through her body and she doubles over in pain.

"Keep moving, Lizzie!" 

"That's easy for you to say --" she snaps.

"All right I'm sorry. I apologize for putting you in this situation, but I do not want to deliver our child here."

Ella continues to fight with Robert. 

"Ella, stop!" Elizabeth tells the child harshly.

Ella having never heard her mother yell at her, stops almost immediately, and just stares at her -- her lip quivering -- and then she starts to cry.

"Out to the car now!" Robert says.

__

County General Hospital

4:45 a.m. 

Robert runs into the quiet ER, looking frazzled with Ella supported in his right arm. Robert heads over to the desk and hands Ella over to Jerry.

"Dr. Romano?" Jerry asks.

"Just watch her," Romano barks as he takes a wheelchair and heads back out the doors of the ER.

Minutes later he wheels Elizabeth through the door -- panting. She is in a ton of pain.

"Robert, I need to push!" Elizabeth tells him, through clenched teeth.

"No you don't, Elizabeth, not now." 

"Robert, we're not going to make it upstairs. I can feel the baby."

Susan Lewis heads over to the pair.

"Elizabeth, how long have you had the contractions?"

"An hour -- I don't know. My back has been hurting all night."

"Jerry, what's open?" Susan asks.

"Everything."

"All right," Susan replies as she starts to wheel Elizabeth towards Trauma One.

"She's not having the baby down here," Robert says forcefully.

"Dr. Romano, I don't think you have much choice."

Carter sees them and heads over as they help Elizabeth get into a gown and situated on the gurney.

"I need to push now!" Elizabeth screams.

Romano holds onto her hand as Susan and Carter get everything situated. Susan is at the base of the bed.

"Elizabeth, you're not going to have to do much work. You're baby's head is right here."

Robert kisses her forehead, smiling, "Lucky you."

"Robert, right -- oh God -- these contractions are horrible!" Elizabeth screams.

"Okay. I want you to take a deep breath in, blow it out, take another one in and push."

Elizabeth does as she is told and bears down. Robert watches in awe as their child's head appears.

"Elizabeth, stop pushing. The baby's head is out."

"Cute looking kid," Carter replies, with a smirk directed at Romano.

"Any comments Carter and you're fired."

"Robert, shut up!" Elizabeth yells.

"All right, Elizabeth. One more push and you have your baby," Susan tells her.

Elizabeth pushes and seconds later Susan is placing the child on her stomach.

"It's a boy!" Susan exclaims, "Congratulations!"

Both Robert and Elizabeth stare down at the child, amazed at their own creation. The little boy has reddish blond hair on the top of his head and he tries to open his brown eyes. 

"We have a son," Romano whispers, amazed.

Elizabeth smiles up at him, kissing him, "He's beautiful."

"I love you, Lizzie," Romano responds kissing her back.

"I love you too."

"Dr. Romano would you like to cut the cord?" Susan asks offering the scissors over to Romano. 

He nods his head, speechless as Susan shows him where to cut -- Romano separates the child from Elizabeth.

Lily takes the baby off of Elizabeth's chest and brings him over to the scale to weigh him and clean him off better. Robert follows, looking down at the infant.

"Nine pounds, two ounces," Lily tells Robert.

"Elizabeth did you hear that?" Robert asks.

"He was almost a week late," Elizabeth tells him.

Robert gently strokes the top of his son's head, looking down at him amazed. Carter examines the infant and looks up at Romano.

"Your son is completely healthy. Congrats, Dr. Romano." 

"Thanks Carter."

Lily wraps the baby up in a blanket and hands him over to Romano. Robert walks carefully back to Elizabeth and reluctantly hands him over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kisses the infant on the forehead, lovingly, and then she looks up at Robert.

"He needs a name, Robert."

"I was thinking baby boy Romano sounded good," Robert replies sarcastically.

"Now who said that he was getting your name? Baby boy Corday sounds just as good."

"There was never a question --" 

"I know, Robert, I know."

"But what are we going to name him?"

"Aiden."

"Where'd Aiden come from? I thought you were set on Mathew," Romano questions.

"I also thought that he was a girl," Elizabeth responds, "He looks like an Aiden."

Robert studies his son and then grins at her, "I suppose."

"Besides Aiden Mathew Romano sounds pretty good to me."

Robert kisses Aiden on the forehead whispering, "Hey Aiden, I'm your dad."

"Was that ever in question?" Elizabeth asks, smirking.

"You never know with you, Lizzie, always one to sleep around," Robert replies playfully.

"Robert, you know me too well," Elizabeth snarks.

"We'll get you moved upstairs in the next ten minutes," Susan tells Elizabeth.

"Thank-you Susan."

Susan leaves the room and comes back in a moment later with Ella in tow. Ella is now nearly asleep.

"The screaming must have worn her out," Robert says as he takes Ella into his arms.

"That and it being five in the morning might have done it for her," Susan tells him.

"Thanks Dr. Lewis."

"It wasn't a problem, besides she was wreaking havoc in the lounge."

"Jerry took her into the lounge?"

"I think he was at a loss of what to do with a two and a half year old."

Susan then leaves the room.

"Ella, do you want to see your baby brother?" Robert asks her.

Ella glares at him. Even at two and a half she already has Elizabeth's glare down to a 'T.' 

"He's pretty cute. You're going to be missing out," Robert prods.

"I didn't want a brother," Ella tells him.

"Well little Miss Ella, I don't think that you have a choice. We can't put him back."

She looks up at him innocently, "You could try."

"I don't think your mom would like that."

"Come on Ella, come look at your brother," Elizabeth tells the child.

Robert puts Ella down and she reluctantly heads over to the bed with her mother on it. Ella just looks up at her mother. Robert picks her up and places her on the bed with Elizabeth and Aiden. Ella looks at the tiny baby in her mother's arms -- at first she doesn't do or say anything. 

"What's his name?" Ella asks her mother curiously.

"Aiden."

"Aiden," she says it slowly like a foreign word.

"He's pretty cute. Are you sure you don't want to hold him?" Elizabeth asks her daughter.

Ella peeks at the child and then shakes her head 'no.' 

"You're missing out, Ella," Robert tells her.

"Come here, Ella," Elizabeth replies scooting her daughter closer to her. 

"Aiden," Ella says again.

"Do you want to hold him?" Elizabeth asks again.

This time Ella places out her small arms -- ready to hold him. Robert takes Aiden out of Elizabeth's arms as she places Ella on her lap. Then Robert puts Aiden into Ella's arms supported with Elizabeth behind her two children.

"I guess he's a little cute," Ella replies looking down at her baby brother.

"Only a little cute?" Robert asks.

"He's not my Christmas present is he?" Ella inquires.

Both Robert and Elizabeth laugh at this. 

"No, Ella, he's only part of the family Christmas present," Elizabeth tells her daughter.

Robert leans in and kisses Elizabeth, smirking.

"What do you think is so funny, Dr. Romano?" Elizabeth inquires.

"The family Christmas present, Lizzie?" Robert asks playfully.

"What?"

"Does that mean that I don't get anything for Christmas?"

"Robert what else could you possibly ask for?" Elizabeth snarks.

"You."

"You already have me," Elizabeth replies.

"Marry me, Lizzie."

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Umm --"

"Is that an answer, Lizzie?" Robert asks sarcastically.

"Well --"

"It's not that hard -- you have a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right."

"Getting it right?"

"Well I'll only accept one answer," Robert tells her matter-of-factly.

"Figures."

"Your answer then Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

He grins at her and leans in to kiss her. For once Robert Romano and Elizabeth Corday have found some sort of happiness. Their relationship has been through its fair share of ups and downs -- and the future holds just as many prospects for them -- the playful bickering of course is always included. Elizabeth and Robert have a foundation for their future relationship -- one built on plenty of harsh words, playful times, and most importantly on unyielding love.

FIN

****

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great support throughout this story. Please tell me what you thought of this story -- thanks. Hopefully on the show we will get to see some sort of cordano for season 10 -- probably not to this extent. But thanks once again for the loyal readers and everyone who has reviewed! 

~Jen


End file.
